


The stranger across the dance floor

by Humble_Bee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No life threat for Jack or Rhys whatsoever, Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Did I mention slow-burn?, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Jack is here baby!, Jack is still the CEO, Jack's not so much of an asshole, Multi, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rhys as the newly graduate, Rhys works part-time as a waiter, Slow Burn, Songs references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humble_Bee/pseuds/Humble_Bee
Summary: Rhys - as a young graduate, lost in his early 20s. So much lost that he'd break up with his long-term girlfriend over a stupid crush with his best friend's new girl. All of his relationships are on the verge of being sabotaged, till one day he met this gorgeous man in the club. It was just supposed to be a one night stand, but it turned out to be way more than that, which Rhys could never in any way imagine.





	1. The girl in dragged clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was heavily (should I not say that? Haha) based on a song that I've recently come to love (not a new song, quite old - I'm such a slowpoke - -"). The lyrics was very story-telling in a good way, as I was listening, I could imagine our little Rhys being such a dork like the guy in the song. And I'm excited to write this fic. If you don't know the song yet, I'll reveal it in the end note. And also, I've been experiencing how to incorporate some background music into the story, so there'll be some soundtrack recommendations. I hope you find the time to listen to it. 
> 
> First one: No buses - Arctic Monkeys. The lyrics will cue you in.

If this city had just one more night club… he’d be losing it. It’s ridiculous that the whole center town was filled with flickering neon lights, shapes of any obscenities that human could possibly imagine referring to… sex. Glowing tubes of women bent over, heads were upside down between straight, long, spreading legs, or hugging an electric guitar to cover the front, some went with pantie-shaped, or straight up naked boobs. Rhys sighed, feeling sorry for the young generation growing up here, some teenagers must had a hard time hiding their boners passing these signs. The city was just washed with a heavy rain, the earthy smell of wet asphalt swirled with garbage and alcohol filled the air. Rhys pulled the hood over his head to avoid attention from group of bikers leaning on the wall of some clubs, whistling at him. His worn out sneakers splashed puddle to puddle on the pavement to go meet his friends at The Battleship – a casual pub at the dodgy end of Rocky Street.

 

The pub on Tuesday night was even more spacious. People in their 20s scattered across the floor, their faces lit psychedelic smiles but hid boredom, the range of it just varied from one to another. Rhys quickly found his friends, Vaughn and Yvette sitting at a booth, each held a beer in their hands. As soon as seeing the slender man, Vaughn and Yvette waved him over.

 

\- What the fuck is this place? – Rhys taunted, throwing himself down on the sofa.  
\- It’s a pub, Rhys. Too fancy for your player ass? – Yvette retorted with a mild annoyance.  
\- I mean, what are we doing here?  
\- To celebrate me, of course! – Vaughn raised his bottle.  
\- Ohhh dude! Don’t tell me! You’ve got it? – Rhys jumped with excitement.  
\- Yep! – he did a mugging poppysmic at the end of the word – You’re looking at the newest accountant of Hyperion Corporation, the largest corporation of all. – Now he took a bow.  
\- Oh my god, bro! This is awesome! So you are the runner-up among the three of us to get a job after college. Congratulation! That leaves me… well, not important. I’m just really happy for you man.

 

Rhys raised a fist-bump to Vaughn. He’s truly psyched for his best friend and roommate to land a job at such well-established company, bet the pay slip would cover some big fat zeros too, but somewhere deep down, Rhys felt this urge to drive himself more in the search for employment, shouldn’t be left behind for so long. But that was not the momentary concern, right then it should be celebration of Vaughn.

 

\- Then what are we doing in this shit hole? Let’s take it upstate, where the real fun begins. – Rhys was second before offending the whole pub.  
\- Are you sure? I’m pretty tired after the long interview today, plus, Yvette has to work early tomorrow morning.  
\- I’ve never been more sure, my friends. – Rhys winked at the two.

 

His confidence started to grow in Vaughn and soon infected Yvette. Their faces lifted up with idea of new night club, heavy bass music and alcohol.

 

\- Okay! Let’s do this! But wait for Sasha, cus I already told her to come here.

 

Oh… Sasha – Vaughn’s girlfriend, their friend too, but… above all, his best friend’s girlfriend. Rhys’ stomach dropped in sync with his lips corners, just a tad, but enough for his other female friend leered him.

 

\- C’mon… Can’t this be the night of just the three of us? Just old college buddies? – Rhys awkwardly carded his fingers through the hair.  
\- I’m sorry, bro. I already told her, and I’m excited to share this with her too.  
\- Right, just don’t disappear after three beers together like the last time. We all knew what you guys did in the bathroom.

 

Yvette shook her head chuckling at Vaughn, who face has gone red as a ripe tomato. She was awfully quiet this evening.

 

\- Don’t be jelly, get yourself out there already, Rhys. How long was it? Three months?  
\- Two months and one week… - Rhys sighed, chugging Vaughn’s beer.

 

 Of course, they had to bring that up. The break-up that Rhys had not been proud of. He and Stacy had the most boring break-up ever. No heat, no drama, no nothing, it was just like two century-old pieces of magnet running out of attraction. He’s the one who initiated it, but it was irritating to see her didn’t tweak an eyebrow. He still remembered her blank stare from across the table. There was one more catalyst for the turn of event, but Rhys would prefer to bury it with him under the soil.

 

Vaughn tilted his head up, eyes glistening with joy seeing Sasha striding in with her brunette locks, curled up in an up-do bun, her clothes was always stylish in an artistic way. She swooped in, put an arm around Vaughn’s shoulder and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

 

\- What’s up buttercup? – She sang.  
\- We’re about to switch club to celebrate the new company man, well, _your_ company man. – Vaughn pulled her in for a kiss.  
\- So you’ve got it? Aghh! This is great! You did great, hunnie! I’m so proud of you!

 

Seeing the couple thrilled with excitement, Rhys couldn’t help but sensing this secondary warmth spread in his chest. They’re cute together. Nothing should be in the way, no matter what.

 

*

 

11:30 pm, at the Rusty Hook.

 

\- I’M TELLING YOU MAN! CLING ON TO AN EX IS THE LOSER’S WAY! - Vaughn was practically screaming at Rhys’ face due to the loud disco music.  
\- AND THAT, IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM NOT! – Rhys screamed back, gulping down his drink.  
\- OH YEAH? THEN WHY DON’T YOU GO PICK UP A GIRL THEN? I BET YOU 20 BUCKS THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN TALK TO HER WITHOUT BRING UP YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND IN 20 SECOND!  
\- MAKE IT A 100 AND I GET LAID BY CALLING HER STACY! – Alcohol induced Rhys was hilarious.  
\- YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL, MY MAN. YOU GO GET LAID CALLING THEM YOUR EX’S NAME, THIS 100 BILL IS YOURS! – Vaughn stretched out a crisped 100 dollar bill in front of all the eyes, jerking his chin up at Rhys, challenging the young man.  
\- Hold my beer. – was all Rhys said before he forced the jar into Yvette’s hand, turned tail then made a beeline to the dance floor.

 

This club was opened not long ago, everything’s still in new condition and fresh. The lights were bright purple shade, swirling motions on the dance floor. The group amusingly watched him from the booth, waiting for him to make a fool of himself, and they were ready to do self-esteem damage control for Rhys. The girl he approached was a very attractive blond. She looked like she stepped straight out of the model magazine, tone body and pretty face. As soon as Rhys chose the target, the gang all riddled themselves of how stupidity could exist in so many forms, and the most recent one was at how their friend positioning himself in the market. The girl was way out of his league, he hardly even got a chance with her sober, let alone, skull-melted drunk with a twist of bringing up his ex. Of course, as the nature law of the universe, a red mark of five fingers struck across his cheeks. He returned to the booth with the most stupid shit-eating grin ever. The gang burst out of gut wrenching laughter mixed with a bit of sympathy at the same time. They knew perfectly well that Rhys just did that to entertain them, because that would never work like… ever.

 

\- What did you say to her? – Vaughn asked.  
\- I just said that I find her smoking hot, and that she reminds me of my ex. Then I asked if I can call her Stacy in the sack tonight?  
\- Oh my god, dude! You’re a savage! - Yvette was dying in laughter at this point.  
\- Brooo… the challenge is still open though, no due date, just tell me when you’ve done it, and the money’s yours. – The soon-to-be accountant waved the bill at Rhys’ face.

 

*

2:00 am, outside of the Rusty Hook

 

The gang was pretty hammered by the time they got out of the club. The chilled air of the fall forced the couple to hold on to each other, Rhys rubbed his hand together before facing up the sky, letting out a steamy breath, Yvette casually lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. Everybody was too drunk to drive so they decided to share a cab.

 

Sitting inside the alcohol smell-reeked car, each person regretted the night in a very different way. Rhys seemed to be regretting it the most. He sunk into the seat next to the couple, listening to the chiming sound of an alternative song on the radio, with each throb of headache.

 

_Lady where's your love gone?_

_I was looking but can't find it anywhere_

_They always offer when there's loads of love around_

_But when you're short of some it's nowhere to be found_

 

They passed all the magenta lights on the street, in the drunkenness of Rhys, they connected to a long endless gleaming line, occasionally was disrupted by one or two wanderers’ silhouettes on the street or by his own eye-blinks. He didn’t exactly feel the blues, it was just an emptiness in his mind that he had not found the answer to it yet. He glanced at the love doves slumbering in comfort next to him.

 

Sasha was resting her head on Vaughn’s bony shoulder, her eyes were closed, chest raised and flopped to each breath.

 

_And just 'cause everybody's doing it_

_Does that mean that I can too?_

 

Rhys closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of the city through the opened window. Somewhere in that mix faintly dwelled a light fragrance that had become quite familiar to him in the past three months, the one that sometimes lingering in the bathroom or floating in the kitchen whenever his roommate’s girlfriend stayed for the night.

 

He’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humm... I dunno, maybe I reveal the theme song at the end of the next chapter. It'd be better timing. Haha. If you can kind of guess the song already, good for you, you and I can be friends. \:D/


	2. The martini drinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys found himself frantically dancing to the fast tempo music in a night club while he spotted a leer from a perfect stranger across the dance floor.

\- Is that you bro? – Rhys shouted out from the bathroom.

 

The pouring water noise from the shower blocked his voice a little. He wasn’t sure if Vaughn could hear him, given that was actually his roommate. If not, that’d be a fucked-up situation. What kind of burglar broke into somebody’s home at 11 am in the morning?

 

There was no answer retorting from the outside. The thought worried him, he hurried with the shower, wrapping his lower body with a towel and stepped out, not sure if it was actually wise to confront the burglar while being half naked.

 

\- Oh, hi Rhys!  
\- Sash?! How can you get in? – He yelped, tugging the towel to cover himself tighter.  
\- … Vaughn gave me the spare key this morning. – She turned away slightly with rosy cheeks.  
\- Is it now? You’d be the new missus of the house? – Rhys teased, darting through the living room to grab a T-shirt folded on the arm-rest of the sofa.  
\- Yeahhh, you got a problem with it? – She chuckled at the “missus”.

 

Rhys shrugged, quickly put on the shirt and went into his bedroom to find a pair of sweats.

   
\- No, it’s just… I didn’t know you guys were progressing so fast.  
\- It’s been five months, Rhys. I know we’re not like you and… but I think we actually have something here. – She avoided talking about Rhys’ past long-term relationship.

 

Rhys didn’t have anything more to say after that. He hoped that he didn’t offend her in anyway, and on the other side, maybe she also hoped that she didn’t hurt him by bringing up the unspeakable topic.

 

Sasha set up the groceries bags onto the counter surface. She eyed Rhys from the kitchen when he settled down on the couch with both legs on the coffee table, laptop on his lap.

 

\- Don’t you have work today?  
\- I work the afternoon shift, it starts at 1:30 pm. – Rhys answered without looking at her.  
\- You know, Rhys. I know we aren’t besties or anything but can I ask for one favour?

 

The girl with brunette dreadlocks finally got his attention. He cocked his head up to meet her eyes, waiting for the bomb to be dropped.

 

\- Today… is our five month anniversary. I want to surprise Vaughn with a home-cooked meal. Can you distract him for an hour or two so I can have everything set up in here?  
\- … Sure. – Rhys said bluntly then put on his headphone.  
\- … Thanks, Rhys.

 

He could not believe Sasha asked him to aid their corny romantic dinner. Vaughn was his best bro and he could do anything for the little guy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be excited about this. Sasha must think he didn’t like her very much, which might result in Vaughn trying to force a maelstrom of quality time between them. Rhys rolled his eyes at the idea, but it’d better let her think he disliked her than the other way around.

 

Rhys was deep in his internet surfing, loud funky music before he was startled by the sound of ceramic dish clanking on the coffee table. Sasha passed him a sandwich with a grin.

 

\- I thought you might like a sandwich before off to work. – She took one herself.

 

Why would she have to be so nice? He raised a piece and thanked her, huffing out a soft chuckle through his nostrils.

 

\- What are you listening to? – She flopped down next to him and leaned in, trying to catch some of the melodies from his loud headphone.  
\- Nothing… just some old songs. – Rhys felt his heart beat rose quickly.

 

They ate in silence afterwards, well, at least she did. He quickly finished the sandwich and summoned his manner to go do the dishes over the sink.

 

\- Can I borrow your laptop for a quick sec, I kinda need to check my emails.  
\- Uh… sure. – Rhys’ voice echoed from the sink. He tried to reckon if there’s any embarrassing content in those tabs he opened last night.

 

The room went quiet for a while, the only sound in the air was the clinking of the dishes. For a moment, Rhys felt like Sasha stared at him with doubtful eyes, which made his cold sweat run down the back of his neck.

 

*

 

13:10 pm, outside of Rhys’ apartment

 

Rhys felt this anxiety bubble in him was going to burst if he spent one more second with the girl. He sprung himself up and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut behind, leaning in, letting out a long over-due exhale from the chest. Being alone with Sasha in the apartment was definitely not going well for his inner peace training which he’d been self taught over some internet videos. He made a note for himself to avoid situation like this at all cost in the future.

 

The weather was getting colder, Rhys huddled himself in layers of t-shirt and hoodie, striding his lanky legs down the street. The dream job was still nowhere to be found, he had to fill his time being a waiter at a coffee house not far from their place. It was call ‘Parrot’s beak’. He thought it was a stupid name for a coffee house, it’d be likely more suitable for a kid’s toy shop. The leaves crumbled under his feet as he was counting the trees on the way to work.

 

*

 

19:13 pm, at Cornerstone

 

\- Look, bro! I don’t have much time, you know today’s my anniversary with Sasha right? I already book this expensive restaurant, which took me a month in waiting list. We can’t miss this. – Vaughn shoved himself down, immediately rambling.  
\- I know, I know… I promise this won’t take you more than an hour. I just want to talk… - Rhys signaled the waitress for 2 more shots at their table.  
\- Fine, but you’d better be quick, Sasha was really looking forwards to eating at that place.

 

This club was pretty high up, a little pricey for their casual night out, but Rhys thought if he’d be the wingman facilitating these two banging under his roof, he’d better burn a hole in Vaughn’s wallet as a fee, now that his friend had become some big-shot corporate stooge. Rhys didn’t plan to go home tonight, he rather slept in a ditch in some random alley than going home listening to the two midgets getting it on in their cramped apartment, where privacy was a little too luxury to afford. And with that goal being very clearly laid out, he gotto be wasted.

 

\- Fine, what’s the woe this time, spill it?

\- Harsh! I just miss you and all. – Rhys pouted wryly - We haven’t been spending much time drinking, talking, since you’re too busy sniffing around that brunette beehive.

 

Vaugh laughed earnestly, he sort of understood why Rhys acted this way. He was warned about this whole void between best friends when one of them got into a relationship. To be honest, he did miss his best bro, and this could be the perfect chance to reconnect with Rhys. So they sat down and actually talked like a couple of young graduates in colleges. As the night went on, the two underwent a roller coaster of emotions, they were laughing, then sobbing when it came to nostalgic topics, then to a point wanted to punch each other heart out.

 

\- No no no no, you can’t say no this time, Rhys. As the mayor of Relationship-vile, I now proclaim my responsibility for you as a wingman. I’m gonna get you so laid tonight. – His voice mixed with hiccups.  
\- And I… will try to pull that ex’s name thing, again! – Rhys burst out laughing, shouting after the shorter man.

 

Vaughn stood up and walked towards the bar. After a minute of spacing out, Rhys felt a tight grip on his shoulder blade. It was his best friend returned with a girl with bright blue hair. He was starstruck by the look alone. She was an absolute ten under the violet light, but Rhys wondered how she’d look if he wasn’t too drunk. Probably still pretty gorgeous though. He threaded an arm behind her back, gripping the far shoulder of the girl.

 

\- Name’s Rhys. What’s yours?  
– Maya, She smirked.  
\- Pretty name for a pretty lady. Let me buy you your drink while you tell me all about yourself.

 

It was rather standard flirting. Luckily, the girl with the vibrant blue bob didn’t care for lame tricks dudes usually pulled at the bar. She went on and talked, Rhys merely caught any of her lines, he was too focusing on the perfectly heart-shaped lips and the tiny waist. It’s wrong on some levels that it’d been more than 20 minutes and she was still here talking to Rhys, he wondered if it was her picking him up.

 

\- Look, sweetheart… - He tried to recall her name – I’m gonna level with you, I just got out of a long relationship, looking for a rebound. And if you’re down with it, we can get out of here, going back to your place and let me show you what I can do, but at some points I might scream out… “Stacy”. Don’t be alarmed, that’s my ex’s name. You’re cool with it?

 

Rhys was no doubt trying to sabotage this. Vaughn pinched his nose bridge in defeat, all of the effort setting him up with the most exotic lady in the club was turned to toast. The girl shot her eyes opened bewildered.

 

\- You’re serious? – she was laughing at this point – Look, as much as I want to admit, you’re pretty cute, one of a kind here tonight, but I don’t do rebound, at least being someone else’s rebound. So… come find me when you’re over this “Stacy” girl, then we can have a good time. – She slapped him playfully at the cheek then left the booth.

 

Vaughn shook his head, Rhys was helpless. And the fool was still grinning like an idiot next to him.

 

\- That was my last resort, Rhys. You’re on your own now. I’m going home with Sasha. We’re fucking late for the dinner anyway.  
\- Fine! Go home, be with the missus. And don’t wait up! The kid’s gonna go play tonight! – Rhys shouted after his roommate, who was making his way to the exit.

 

Damn it! He was alone again. There was not enough fun in the world for him. Looking at all of these attractive, reckless, horny people frantically calling mates, hoping to find a single soul to share the night, and he still couldn’t get that little lady in ragged but artistic clothes out of his head. Desperately trying to kill the time, Rhys gulped down the last drop of his drinks then headed to the dance floor. He danced like no one was watching, face muscles fell to the floor. The world felt like spinning around him, with the disco lights whirling above his head in a fast blinking pace, smothering his reality with something almost like motion sickness from an acid tripping.

 

The song was bopping, banging on his eardrums as it urged the heart to pumping more blood to his limbs and lower stomach, than the mussed brain of his. He must be looking funny right now.

 

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_

_I don't know if you’re looking for romance or_

_I don't know what you're looking for…_

 

Rhys suddenly caught the eyes of a stranger across the dance floor. His gaze was glued at the auburn-haired man for a while now and Rhys was trying to ignore. The man was leaning his elbow on the bar counter, holding the base of his martini glass, classy, one leg hang loose from the stool, the other placed on the stretcher. He has broad shoulders, at least 6 feet tall, bright and handsome face, locks of dark brown with a tease of grey strand in the front. He looked drop dead gorgeous, with a mysterious smirk across the face.

 

Rhys was thinking of fleeing over there to test if it was actually him the guy were eyeing for the last fifteen minutes. But Rhys halted at the thought that he was a guy for starter, and an older guy, bet he was at least in his 40s. How stupid was that?

 

But then the song went on, his chest and stomach was punched hard by this physical need that he couldn’t resist as the leering from the stranger get more and intensive. In a blink of an eye, Rhys found himself leaning on the bar next to the handsome guy, looking over one shoulder with a coyly smile. His heterochromatic eyes met the same pair of the opposite man.

 

\- Would you stop making the eyes at me, old pop?  
\- And would you stop ignoring me, cupcake? You’re killing me over here. – The man smugly pouted, about to take a sip in his glass.

 

Rhys snatched the drink from the guy’s hand, and downed the whole thing. If he wanted to do this, he’d better not remember anything after tonight. He caught the guy’s well defined chin with his fingers, tilting it up and pressed their lips together in a sloppy, drunken kiss. The older guy eyes’ shot opened, bewildered, but then he eased into it, kissing Rhys back. The perfect stranger sucked on Rhys’ lower lips, tongue finding its way in the younger man’s mouth exploring. Their bodies gradually got closer then pressed up against each other tightly. The broader man crowded one of his knees in between Rhys’ thighs and brushed up the crotch. Rhys grasped, threw both of his arms behind the guy’s neck. It was when the make-out session dialed down to a series of light, soft pecks, Rhys whispered:

 

\- Hey… Can I call you… Stacy?  
\- You can call me anything you want, sweetcheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the main hook of this fic was based on lyrics of "Cornerstone" by Arctic Monkeys :3 I'm a sucker for their music.


	3. The inflatable tube man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter that is all. I wanted to do Jack's POV of the night as the way to introduce him (like he needs that :)) silly me)

20:00 pm, Hyperion headquarter

 

Jack groaned stomping down the hall, looking at the next appointment on his wrist watch. Who knew being the CEO of a world-leading corporation would require skill like entertaining a bunch of nummy-dummy dickhead board members.

 

\- Really Maya? Quarterly review… at Cornerstone? – He huffed out in amusement and a bit of annoyance.  
\- You read that right every single word, sir. Problem?  
\- No, no problem, except… why the fuck do I have to go entertain a bunch of asshats when I already hired you for that? – He snarled at the P.A.  
\- Because this is still under business agenda, so you have to present. They won’t listen to me. – She didn’t seem to mind the scolding.  
\- And Cornerstone, is that a new night club? – Jack rolled his eyes.  
\- Request from a board member, sir.  
\- Those wimps are just trying to mooch from the company. Fine, I’ll go. But note to Finance to reinvest all of the profits into R&D. No distribution this year.

 

The CEO had his temper up to the neck when he got in the company car awaited outside the Hyperion headquarter. These assholes are all the same, obnoxious, ignorant, pervert. Every time he thought he found someone who would be slightly different than the others, who would actually care for the corporation and the sacrifice he made, gave them a few months and they were all blinded by the big fat profit just like the rest. Then came all the shameless demands: to diverse the business to hotels and restaurants because some jerks want to impress some street bimbos, to provide corporate cars and accommodations to all board members like they didn’t have that already, to relaunch all the old products with a twist of limited edition to cut R&D cost. If he could, he would strangle all of them, but sadly, this wasn’t the wild life. He sighed, slumped down to the leather backseat in the car, wondering after all this time, would he ever find someone to share the burden somehow. But the idea seemed to be more and more unaffordable day after day, now that he was in his 40s, and at a position where he could not just simply trust anyone. The only thing kept him going was his daughter. Right. Angel. He raised the wrist device and called her.

 

\- Dad? – A young girl voice echoed inside the car.  
\- Heyyy, Angel! Listen, I’m gonna be late, don’t wait up. Order dinner if you want to.  
\- Right, about that. Can I stay at Gaige’s tonight? We’ve gotto finish our mid-term project.  
\- Fine, but don’t be a smart-ass sneaking out clubbing. If I ever caught you two… - he was interrupted by his daughter.  
\- Daddd! If I want to go clubbing, I don’t even have to ask you!

 

The line was cut off before he could retort with some more scolding. That was his life right there. She was a good kid, top of her class at college. To be honest, regardless of all the business successes, Angel was the one and only pride Jack had in life.

 

*

 

23:12 pm, at Cornerstone

 

The night was a drag. After some cheap pandering about the future of the company, he quickly excused himself out of the sight of those blood leeching bastards. Sitting at the bar, watching this young crowd passing, lingering, pacing the floor, looking all anxious and lost, he was amused, the whole night club felt pretty much like a jungle with each hour passed by. And then there’s his P.A, lurking around like a goddamn exotic peacock, luring all the attentions with her bright blue hair and her innocent looks, but inside, she was a fucking predator. He had never seen a prey escaped her claws. Jack observed her closely, she sat down besides this lanky kid with sleeked back auburn locks. Oh ho ho, looked at that prosthetics, a cybernetic arm, and an ECHO eye implant? Neat! Both of them were quite a feast for the eye. Jack thought he was about to watch Maya devoured the tall drink of water as a man-eater she was. But no. Weird. The kid whispered something to her then she stood up and left. The CEO was quite shocked. The kid was totally her type, pretty face and legs for days. Wonder what that kid said to make her gave up so quickly. Interesting – he thought to himself.

 

Ever since, Jack couldn’t seem to break his sight off the kid, wondering what he was doing here alone. And oh boy, the way the kid danced was hilarious, looking like an inflatable tube man, but it was desperately captivating somehow.

 

*

 

\- Would you stop making the eyes at me, old pop?

 

The kid’s breath reeked with alcohol. He chuckled:

 

\- And would you stop ignoring me, cupcake? You’re killing me over here…

 

The smell of mixed of whisky and cocktails got closer and closer until he found this kid’s lips pressed on his own, sucking lazily without much force. This is definitely… fun. It’s been a while since the last time he got himself involved in some after dark drama, let alone being picked up by a guy at least 20 years younger than him. The kiss was not just incredibly sexual; it was a big bad stroke on his ego, meaning he still got it. This kid had no idea what he was signing up to with the CEO of Hyperion. Jack decided to play along, and sealed the deal before it’s too late. He grabbed the kid’s dress shirt and dragged him out of the club.

 

*

 

Rhys was obligated to follow without any protest. He brought this on his own. In the most delirious visual, he could sort of see some gossiping stares thrown at the two of them on the way out. Was this guy a celebrity or something? Well, it didn’t matter one bit now. They got  into a big shinny black car, wait, it was a Rolls Royce, with a suited chauffeur who was terribly quiet. Rhys didn’t know why but he felt terrified for his life, because the scene was mimicking literally every mafia movies he watched.

 

\- Urgg… you’re not gonna kill me and dump my body into the river, aren’t you?  
\- Do you want me to? – Jack cracked up.  
\- God no, I don’t want to be dead so soon.  
\- Oh! You’d be dead alright, believe me, but not that kind of “dead”. I’m gonna fuck so hard, you’d think you’re dead for a while, kiddo. – He grinned ear to ear.

 

Rhys swallowed at the third “dead” in the older man’s sentence. Good lord! What did he get himself into? Stupid, stupid Rhys. Just calm down, Rhys thought to himself, this was a nice car, so at least this guy wasn’t some kind of dirty butcher that could split him apart like some pigs in the slaughterhouse,  plus this was a decent civil city, even if he was killed tonight, the law would catch up with this guy real fast. Rhys was mentally giving himself a smack on the head. How the fuck did that matter if he’s already dead? Relax Rhys, this was just a one-night-stand, have some fun with this older guy then bounced. Note to self, never drink that much again.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you kudos and comments ^^ it really helps me keep going.


	4. Light from the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys practically threw himself at the stranger at the dance floor. The inevitable end's await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked and checked the tag Handsome Jack/Rhys relationship everyday to see if there's any update. Someday I am blessed with flooding one-shots and new chapters, but someday it's just so slow (you guys agree?). So it urges my lazy ass to finish this chapter. To be honest, never write gay sex before (haha), the pressure is reallll. Hope it's decent enough to read till the end. 
> 
> Cheers!

12:45 am, at… God knows where

 

The car finally stopped in front of a big compound far from the center town, where rich people dwells. Rhys hasn’t been in this area before. So he knew this guy was definitely loaded. The only question is how much. But Rhys wasn’t there to do some investigation on how filthy this guy was, or to audit the heck out of his net worth. He was there to bang.

 

*

 

\- Hgnnn… - Rhys groaned from the back of his throat, desperately tonguing the older man, who was pushed on the curb of the kitchen island.  
\- Mmm… hey, hey kiddo… shit… - The older man tried to break from the kiss - …. You want anything? Drink? Hey, hey! Let me finish my sentence! Goddammit!  
\- Are you kidding? – Rhys shoved him off- No, I don’t want a mid-night snack! Where’s the fucking bedroom? – Rhys huffed out of annoyance, furrowed his eyebrows. What’s with old people, pretending to care and shit?

 

Jack’s frown slowly turned to a grin. This kid liked it rough and he was gonna get it rough.

 

\- Tone it down, or I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight out of here tomorrow.  
\- Put your money where your mouth is.

 

Rhys couldn’t comprehend where all this ballsy courage came from, alcohol sure did wonder to people. But one thing he knew for sure was that this guy was turned on immensely by his saucy attitude. He was soon led to the master bedroom on the left of the hallway on the second floor. The room had a side made entirely of glass looking out the garden. Dim light penetrated through dark leaves and branches, simmering the room with its moon-like glistening brightness. It was a hollow and cold room, Rhys couldn’t see much and he couldn’t care less. As soon as they entered the room, Rhys pulled the collars of the older man in closer, clinging on to him for a devouring kiss, one hand snaking underneath the clothes layers. 

 

\- Desperately want to get a piece of me, huh cupcake?  
\- Just… shut up and kiss me!

 

Jack laughed as he got hold of the younger man, walking both of them back slowly until the back of Rhys’ knees touch the edge of the bed. They fell into it. Rhys’ hair tousled to all directions on the pillow as the older man hovered over his body.

 

\- Gotto teach you some manner, cupcake…  
\- By all means, please do… - Rhys shut his eyes closed, the Adam’s apple bobbing hard on his throat.

 

Jack flashed a toothy Cheshire grin at the man below him. He knew this kid would be into all kinds of kinks, and that excited Jack on so many levels. He sucked bruises onto the younger man’s slim neck as a start. Rhys moaned out breathlessly, it has been a while since anyone did this to him. Jack took notice of the young man’s neck, which could be defined as deliciously breakable, Jack imagined the lifeless look on the kid once he got to choking, but maybe not tonight. The kid tilted back to give him easy access. For a moment, Jack seemed to forget that this was supposed to be a one-night-stand and he probably would never see this kid again.

 

\- Uhhh… I bruised like a peach, just so you know…  
\- Appreciate the information, but not my concern, cupcake.

 

Jack grabbed each side of Rhys’ collars and tore down the button line in one try which was actually impressive, he didn’t know he could still do that. Rhys got flipped onto his belly, face pinned on the pillow. Jack proceeded to yank the back of the collar down, over the shoulders, when it reached to the end of the sleeves, Jack swirled the shirt around Rhys’ wrists, tying the limbs behind his back tightly.

 

\- Ahhh… hurts… - Rhys whimpered.  
\- That’s what bad boy gets. Let daddy teach you a lesson about being rude in someone’s home.

 

Jack bent down, bit harshly on Rhys’ flesh shoulder, earning a loud cry echoing the room. He threaded an arm under Rhys’ stomach to lift the lower body up, forcing Rhys on his knees, his talented fingers unbutton and unzip the kid’s pants. He took a moment to appreciate the exotic view. The kid’s complexion was pale and fair, glowing under the faint light from the garden, the blue tattoo swirling down from the shoulder to his flesh arm. Jack couldn’t see the face but he bet the kid looked luscious right now with the hanged jaw and half-lifted eyelids, filled with lust and submissive tone.

 

\- Damn! Look at you! You’re one of a kind, huh? Poor Maya for missing out sooooo much. – Jack licked along Rhys’ spine.  
\- Just… fuck me already!  
\- Nah ah. You don’t get to order daddy around! – A hard smack struck across Rhys’ butt cheeks, earning a squeak from the under man.

 

Rhys could hear the sound of belt unclasped and pants unzipped at the other end of the bed, followed by the so familiar sound of clothes shoving down on the floor. Rhys wanted to turn around to see this man, but the sound of lube bottle cap popping halted him.

 

Rhys shuddered as his tight ring muscle was smeared with a generous amount of cool gel. The anticipation of what came next knocked the air out of his lungs. After a while, a finger was inserted, sending relief all over the young man. This was not the first time Rhys did it with a guy, but the last time was quite long ago, way before Stacy, a little prep would go a long way.

 

Rhys groaned to each thrust from the one, and two, then three fingers. The sound was getting more of discomfort with each finger adding up but it all sounded like music to Jack’s ears. Jack watched his angry vein popping member bouncing impatiently.

 

\- You’re fucking tight, babe! Let daddy give your little hole a realll good stretch… Say it kitten, say the magic word.

\- Are you fucking serious right now? – Rhys snarled back.

\- Fucking say it! – another spank was spent, and Rhys was flinched by the touch.

\- Ahhh! Please, please daddy… please give it to me…

 

Jack’s face beamed with a satisfying grin, one hand got hold of Rhys’ wrists, the other aligned the cock at the slick entrance, and pushed in. The initial friction sent jolts to every fiber of his muscles.

 

\- Ahhh… fucking… fuck! – Rhys sprung his head up, facing the ceiling, a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

 

The penetration did a good impact on the kid. Rhys was at a state that he would trade his broken heart, his dignity, self-esteem for a glimpse of physical pain. It helped him forget about the world, the shitty apartment, the god-damned stupid crush, the perfect best friend…  

 

\- Damn you and your fucking tight hole cupcake, where have you been all my life, huh? – That’s maybe too much of praise but he loved to indulge this kid. Sue him.  
\- Probably… ahhh… still in kindergarten. – Rhys replied with shaky windpipe.

 

The retort made Jack laugh so hard it hurt the lower abdomen. But then, why the hell could this kid still have the mind capacity to sass him back? Maybe he was doing something wrong. The thrust pace slowed down but the penetration was deeper and sharper each time. Rhys buried his face in the pillow, cursing, throat was hot and sore with all the panting, a pool of drool formed the spot near his lips corner. With the intention to blank out this kid’s brain completely, the CEO bent down, licked his steamy tongue over the ring of the younger man’s ear, whispering to him:

 

\- Now that’s daddy see you, let me take care of my baby boy. Will you come for daddy?

 

Rhys couldn’t muster a proper answer, feeling his skin crawled all over, he just nodded and whimpered nothing from the back of his throat. Another slap struck on a side of Rhys’ ass, causing his body twitched with numbing pain.

 

\- Use your god-damned words!  
\- YES! Yes, I’ll cum for you, daddy… - a stream of tear roping down his cheek as he squeezed eyes shut at the pain.

 

The CEO extended the hand to get a good grip of the bouncing neglected dick of the lanky man, now leaking beads of precum, and started stroking. With his hole stretched and filled with Jack’s erection, and his dick was pulled by the older man, Rhys felt violated, yet satisfied at the same time.

 

\- Ahhh, shit, shit, shit! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!  
\- Good, baby boy! Come on, you’re allowed.

 

By just a few more heatedly attentive strokes, Rhys unloaded all over Jack’s grip and onto the bed sheet. The cry of the young and fresh soul echoed the room, hitting the older man’s stomach like a sledgehammer, where all the lust was pooled. Jack buried all of his fingers into the hem of Rhys’ hipbones, pulling him backwards, increasing the thrusting speed. Jack grunted at each time the lubed fleshes flapped together making the most explicit pornographic sound. With a hard push, he filled the young man with waves of hot cum. The orgasm flushed through his organs, draining out energy with it. Jack let himself fall on Rhys’ back, panting under the post-orgasmic bliss.


	5. Another one ‘round the corner

Don’t know the time, don’t know the place

 

Rhys woke up with most of the memory from last night wiped out of this mussed brain of his. Eyes lids twitched, mouth’s dried, ears ringing. He propped himself up on the elbows, letting out the longest sigh. Now he was able to see the room more clearly. It was screaming rich, hot, player. There were not much of furniture in the room, just the king-size bed, couples of nightstands and bookshelves in black and white tone. Two doors, one must be the walk-in closet and the other would be the bathroom. Rhys mustered all of the strength he got left to go find his clothes and get into the shower by one of these doors. Aaand god dammit! 50-50 chance and he still got it wrong. After the intrusive shower at the stranger’s house, he put on his shirt just to find all of the buttons had been ripped off. Groaning to himself, Rhys just let it hang opened like a cardigan as he walked down the stairs.

 

\- Hey there, Sleepypie fuckcake!

 

A loud voice originated from the kitchen, he cocked his head in to find the host making something smelled delicious on the stove. Uhmmm… bacon pancakes.

 

\- You want breakfast, kiddo? – Jack said with a nonchalant tone, a cigarette hung lose on his lower lips, still not looking at Rhys.

\- What is this? “Daddy” in the bedroom and in the kitchen? What a combo! – He chuckled, leaning on the door frame – How much this kink of yours is gonna spread?

\- Eyyy, you watch that shitty mouth of yours. I’m trying to be nice here. – Jack frowned.

\- Sure, but no, thanks. I don’t need the version of this. – Rhys approached the man, making the swirling motion of his index finger, addressing the whole domestic situation that they were getting at. He casually took the cigarette from the older man’s lips, taking a long drag then put it back.

 

Jack froze, staring at the kid bewilder, thinking of how damaged one can be to deprive himself from this delicious breakfast like this after a night like that. Something about this kid stirred him to the core. The kid was definitely not some big player, doesn’t seem to do this often, Jack knew that look, that was the same look he had after the divorce, lost, got too little to lose. They spent a good minute in pregnant silence, the pancakes on the stove still smells alluring.

 

\- Well, time to bounce. Thanks for a good time. Looking forwards to… not seeing you again, old man. Have a great day! – The kid was already on his way out of the door.

\- Wait! Don’t you even tell me your name? – Jack stunned, shouting after the young man.

\- Hah… No. First rule of one-night-stand, never reveal the identity. Keep up with the kids, pop!

 

*

 

Sitting in the cab on the way home, Rhys felt sore spreading all over his body, particularly on the behind. He buried his face in the hands. Last night was not helping, that was pathetic. Have one-night-stands felt great, like ever? The cab driver leered him a few times through the rear mirror with judgmental eyes, but somewhere, dashed with a tiny bit of sympathy. Can’t blame the man though, Rhys looked wrecked, especially with the shirt ripped, undone all the way down, hickeys littered around the neck and the rash around the writs.

 

\- You’re okay there, young man?

\- Huh? – Rhys startled, - Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.

\- Rough night?

\- Sort of. – The passenger chuckled.

\- The heart’s problem? – The old driver asked.

\- What else would it be? – Rhys wryly smiled, looking out the window.

\- Don’t sweat it, you’re young. Women are like buses. You missed one, another is just around the corner.

\- … Are you suggesting that I should get involved with prostitutes?

\- God, no! No! It’s just a metaphor. You… get me?

 

Rhys laughed at his own joke, and the attempt to cheer him up of the driver. But the guy’s right. He fucked up, by breaking up with his girlfriend over a stupid crush with his best friend/roommate’s new girlfriend no less, but there’s no guarantee that he wouldn’t fall for the next girl, or guy within a week top. This crush is not gonna be long.

 

Rhys cracked the door opened. His roommate, and the missus weren’t home, the small apartment looked like an old fainted oil painting under the penetrating sun rays. The floating dust in the air seethed with the disturbance of the front door slam. The air was thick and blessed with that goddamned smell of Sasha’s perfume again. Sometimes he wished someone punched him really hard on the nose so that he couldn’t smell shit like this anymore. He got into the bathroom to take off his shirt, realizing his whole body and the accessories along with it had been wrecked by the rough sex with that rich guy. The brunette looked at his reflection in the mirror, fingers tracing the hickeys and bite marks around the neck and shoulder areas. He felt weak in the knees, the whole body shivered with the flush of sadness, he pushed himself up by the length of his arms, gripping on the edge of the sink, head dropped, tears running down his face in self-pettiness.

 

*

 

\- You know… I’m thinking about moving out. – Rhys casually brought up the topic.

\- Whaaa…? – Vaughn’s jaw dropped, making noodles falling out of his mouth.

 

Rhys tried his best to swallow a sigh, what happened to the confidence a few days ago, that this crush is not gonna last, and that he’d find himself on the market in no time? Now, he talked about moving out. What a loser!

 

\- Dude! What are you talking about? Oh my god! Is this about what happened that day? I’m sorry bro, we didn’t know when you’re gonna be home, and… Sasha really wants to try it on the couch. – Vaughn scratched the back of his neck. - We established some boundaries now, no PDA in the shared part of the apartment. Won’t happen again, bro. Please don’t move out to make it weird.

\- Woah woah, hold your horses. No, it’s not about that. I walked into you doing something way worse. – He smirked – I’ve been thinking about it because I got offered the attic on top of where I work, it is rather humble but rent-free. All I have to do is to open and close the coffee shop, occasionally some extra cleaning chores. It’s a good deal given my current financial status. Plus, this apartment is too cramped for both of us anyway. And now you and Sasha are pretty solid, I say she’d be glad to spend the night more often. And you don’t think we’d be roommates till we’re fifty, do you?

\- The hell I do. We’re bros for life, man! – Vaughn paused for a good minute – But we’ll check out the place, then I’d tell you if you could move out or not.

 

Rhys chucked, he doesn’t know why Vaughn always pulled this big-brother on him. They’re the same age, and Vaughn’s even smaller than him. But the man has been taking care of Rhys for god knows how long. Now he felt a thousand times stupider, but if moving out is the only way to save both relationships then that’s what he’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update bcos this whole slow-burn thing is killing me as much as you. = ="
> 
> Some of you may think that Rhys being a little over the top dramatic over a one-night-stand, but I say, as being through my early 20s, mental breakdown happens a lot, with or without a particular cause, and when it happens, all reasons are irrelevant.


	6. HJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Jack that impressed with Rhys to the point he seeks out to the one-night-stand? Sounds pathetic for the Hyperion CEO... :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, jeezzz why do I see the lazy path for this fic already? :))

It’s been a week since Rhys talked about moving out, and Vaughn did not make any effort to go check out the place (like there’s much to check out). Maybe, he forgot, or he just chose to ignore it. The waiter did notice that Sasha came over less than usual, but whenever he picked his best friend’s brain about that, Vaughn said they’re just fine, nothing to worry about. So Rhys let it slip, to be honest, he wasn’t exactly psyched about moving out either. Their apartment has been his comfort zone in the past four years, to think about moving out to settle in the even smaller place, with possible rodents roommates cringed the hell out of him. A part-time waiter, living in the attic, with no chance of getting laid could be the new lowest point that he can hit. It was pathetic and hilarious at the same time.

  

Rhys was leaning on the counter, looking through the glass window of the coffee shop. There was this rare moment of the day when all the lively colors on the street started losing their saturation, and Rhys has never failed to catch that. The blue sky turned grey, the orange leaves of autumn turned black, even people’s faces turned to a cold, emotionless shade instead of the fake friendly smiles they wore all day. To him, it was the truest, rawest reflection of individual loneliness before everything changed again, into this flashy, grand, fluorescent light of the city night life.

 

People on the street were rushing home after a long day at work, to their loved ones or maybe just to be alone but at their comfy nest. Rhys had none of that; his gaze was set on the peeling paint front door. But he wasn’t really waiting for anyone. It was a low-traffic hour, there was none customer left in the house. The music played in a loop diluted the air inside, driving Rhys’ thoughts wandered aimlessly. He was just about to untie the apron and called it a day, then the door bell chimed forcing the waiter to turn his head around, looking over his shoulder, “Sorry, we’re about to…”

 

Entered a man with… oh… by no mistake, quite familiar heterochromatic eyes, one green as jade, one blue as the clear sky. He casually carded his chunky fingers through the dark chestnut locks styled delicately in place. His handsome face gleamed with a toothy grin when paying Rhys a luring glance. Could it be…? The man headed straight in from the door but then turned his heels just before the counter, as if he wanted Rhys to get a close look who he was, and sat down at the table next to the window. Catching Rhys staring from the counter, he fished out his phone then started typing.

 

\- Sluggish waiting service… one-star rating… and… sent! – An evil smirk accompanied as he looking up at the cute waiter.

 

Rhys snapped out of it, scrambling towards with a menu and his order note. Could this be the man he had that one-night-stand with a week ago? Well, this is definitely awkward. On a side note, Rhys mentally gave himself a pat on the back because damn… the man actually looked so much hotter now that he’s sober.

 

\- Sorry about that, can I take your order… sir? – The “sir” thing felt weird on the tip of his tongue, but seriously, the man looked like he should be called “sir” everywhere.

\- Uhmm… let’s see – He speudoly tapped the finger at the chin – How about a cup of hazelnut frappuccino… ah ah… wait, extra sweetener or you know… a taste of whatever chapstick you have on right now. -  Jack grinned ear-to-ear, his arms crossed, leaned on the table.

 

Rhys’ face flushed, embarrassed a little by the man’s cheesy pick-up line, but he pulled it off looking like that. One thing was confirmed though, that was definitely “that guy”.

 

\- One hazelnut frappuccino… with extra spit. Coming right up. – Rhys played risky card, but hey, the shop’s badly rated anyway.

\- You know what, that’s even better.

 

The customer’s grin grew wider, shocking the waiter some more by the bold, relentless flirting. Rhys brows furrowed at the request, was this a coincidence that they ran into each other, or to think for the worst, he has been stalked by this creepy but really hot guy?  The thought sickened the waiter, and he will find out.

 

\- Here’s your order, sir.

\- Well, call me old-

\- You’re old.

\- schooled… but – The man eyed him unimpressed. – Damn it kid, just let me finish my sentence for once, would ya?

 

Rhys smirked immaturely.

 

\- Anyway, as I was saying, when I was your age, people didn’t just hit and run like that. You know, at least giving out the name. What are you, batman or something? Rhys? – The guy cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the name tag.

\- Are you telling me that a guy like you suddenly get all sentimental over a quick fuck? – Rhys huffed out, turning a chair backward to sit down, arms crossed on the top rail.

A guy like me?! A quick fuck?! Hah! Something in your sentence just pushes all of my buttons, kiddo.

\- Hey, I’m sorry for totally mistakenly stereotyping you as some middle-aged filthy rich sugar daddies, doesn’t give a fuck about anybody else except himself and have a soft spot for attention. – Rhys jazzed both his hands in the air.

\- Well, if that’s what you think I am, and it was, in fact, a “quick fuck”, I would have kicked you out on the street in the middle of the night, cupcake.

\- Huh? So I guess I owe you a thank you note for not discarding me after wrecking my body and my belongings to muss? – He lifted the notebook the older man had on the table with him, seeing the abbreviation “HJ” imprinted in the leather cover. – Err… Horny… Jerk?

 

Jack cracked up by the kid’s assumption.

 

\- Well, partially right and wrong. Jack, Handsome Jack. – He winked.

\- Now, do I still have to call you ‘Handsome Jack” if I don’t find you handsome? – Rhys said nonchalantly, tapping his finger on the chin.

\- Listen, pumpkin, if the first part can be altered by personal reference, I say you should be calling me ‘Drop Dead Gorgeous Sex God Jack’. – A big smug smirk spread across the older man’ face, a give-away of unforgivable egotism.

\- Someone’s been thinking way too much of himself.

\- You may not remember much cuz you were like drunk as a skunk, babe, but… you know… I’m happy to refresh your mind tonight if you’re up for it. – Jack sang, cupping the chin of Rhys in his fingers.

 

Rhys snapped, gotto give it to the man, he’s real smooth talker. Coming back to the problem at hand, this guy, wanted to have sex with him, again? Wow, this wasn’t ideal, but it was still something. After the longest drought of nearly half a year (He and Stacy drifted off physically towards the end of their relationship), someone found him attractive and worthy enough for a repeat? Shouldn’t this guy be fucking half of the town by now? Wait, maybe he did, and now he came around.

 

\- Once again, you don’t seem to have a good grasp of the definition of one-night-stand, handsome. It won’t happen again. That’s why, it’s called one-night.

\- Woah, is there an association who punish you for sleeping with your one-night-stand date twice? Scary! – Jack sarcastically raised his both hands surrendering. – Don’t be ridiculous. Sex is sex, there’s no rule to that.

\- Haha, thanks for the offer, I’m flattered, and to be honest, very tempting… - Rhys eyed the handsome guy from top to toes – but… I’m not interested.

 

Jack squinted his eyes, well, that was the first time he’d be rejected by someone, the kid even made a move on him no less. But he wasn’t and never be a quitter. This should be fun, he thought to himself, grabbing the cup and head out the door.

 

\- Fine, but, I’ll see you around, kiddo.

\- I really don’t think that’s necessary. – Rhys shouted.

\- You just wait and see, Rhysie. – Jack waved his hand without turning back.

 

This was an interesting turn of event, Rhys thought to himself as he closing down the shop. The long walk home was spiced with clouds of dust, traveling the air with the help of wind blows in a late October night. Rhys covered his head with the hood as in ‘I have nothing to hide but I also want to disappear from the world’s view forever’. He found himself smiled under the black cotton hood, thinking about the encounter with the man named Jack. What a weird dude. Rhys fished out his phone absentmindedly to check if the man was actually giving the one-star rate, but no, the four point eight rating was still remained, instead, the latest comment was a picture of Rhys, taken without consent and the caption ‘cutest waiter eva!’ by account HandsomeJ69. Rhys blushed at the flirting attempt, the man acted like a child, but damn he was smooth. Suddenly, Rhys snapped, what was he thinking? The guy was a fucking abuser verbally and physically, involved with a guy like that could only cost him well-being, self-esteem, independence, he knew the type so well. The smile was quickly washed from Rhys’ face, no more thought was allowed in his mind for the rest of the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the readers, kudos senders, commenters, I can't thank you enough. I appreciate your support and recommendation a lot. I just want to point out that by reading this, you and I already share more than I do with some of my real-life acquaintances, so there... you guys are a big part of my life now hehe.


	7. Sunray in the back alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another words, Jack woos his way into Rhys' pants... the sober way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... the storm hits us pretty hard, it has been raining since yesterday. I had to cancel all my plan, but consequently some writing was done. Woohoo! So before I posted this fic online, I already had 7 chapters in stock, that's the reason why I was be able to update weekly. Now, we have come to the very last one in the reservoir, so, if you're following this fic, please do expect some great delay between each chap from now on. 
> 
> Song in the chapter: I'm into you - Chet Faker

Days after their first actual civil encounter, on time like clockwork, the same toothy grin dawned at the front of the coffee shop. Staffs started to notice the presence of a regular customer, quite an attractive one, with his special attention to the cute waiter. Janey nudged Rhys on the ribs as the handsome man walked in, as if that particular one was Rhys’ responsibility solely. Rhys groaned in discomfort as he strode out to serve the guy.

 

\- “What’d you like today?” – Rhys cleared his throat.

\- “You know what I want, Rhysie. – Jacked smiled deviously – regular with your number on it.”

 

The waiter came back with the same cup of coffee, with a note that said “not gonna happen”, making the older man chuckled.

 

“C’mon, Rhysie baby! The old man’s not gonna live forever, he’d be dead before he can get your number!”

 

Rhys buried his face into his hands in embarrassment as he walked back to the counter, the loud call drew some amused stares from the neighbor tables and some laughter from the house’s staffs. Jack just loved to tease him like that. In Jack’s defense, it was the hardest woo he had to pull to get in somebody’s pants, well, again. No one had ever had the gut to reject the CEO so many times, but this kid did, sometimes it made Jack doubt his attractiveness and skills in bed, that were the moments when Jack hated this kid so much, and he hated himself, because Handsome Jack’s sexiness is no question.

 

The day after that, Jack just barged in the door, yelling: “GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER, RHYSIECAKE!” The whole floor erupted with laughter and Rhys wished there’s a hole in the floor and swallowed him whole. Janey whispered to the waiter with cheeks as hot as magma:

 

\- “If you don’t give him your number, I will.”

\- “Don’t you dare, Janey Spring!” – Rhys snarled back under the breath.

 

*

 

Jack didn’t come to Parrot’s Beak for a few days now. Rhys watched the clock for the first two days, it must be something to do with conditional brain as Rhys reckoned, nothing personal. He didn’t like the man, nor wanted to keep him on the hook or whatsoever, the waiter thought perhaps this guy just grew tired of chasing and gave up. It was all for everyone’s good anyway. Life went back to normal, the house’s staffs did not tease him as much, no more public humiliation in front of other customers. All was good, well, except, he started to get really fed up with those songs played in the shop, irritating to say the least. It had never appear to him that those lyrics was so freaking hollow and hypocritical, he noted to himself to pick up some new records from the way home.

 

Wait, that’s not all, the window glass was fucking tainted, how come nobody ever pays attention to that before? The customers sitting there must be grossed out by all the brown paste formed by dirt and rain. One more chore to do. And don’t get him start on the chair cushions, they were all covered in a thick layer of dust, turning the crimson color to dark brown, disgusting. The waiter would take care of that right after his shift. The coffee house looked completely different and every corner made him cringed with frustration, it was lousy, filthy, and depressing. Rhys was hoping that all the cleaning and sorting would help restore the place to its original state, and deep down he was wishing that everything could be that easy to fix.

 

*

 

Rhys turned from side to side on the squeaky spring mattress, the grid shadow of the window beclouded half of the bed and himself. The light from the street diagonally invaded the room particularly aggressively tonight, keeping his eyes from shutting, staring pointlessly to the ceiling. Why didn’t same old normal bring peace, but sleepless nights? He hadn’t felt at ease one minute ever since that day, when the clock struck 1:00 pm and there was no one at the door. Reversed psychology is a bitch, when something you clearly don’t want turns to the thing you want the most, just only when has it gone out of reach.

 

*

 

17: 45 pm, at Parrot’s Beak

 

Every soulful eye in the room made it way to the entrance, a man with heterochromatic eyes and a well-built body striding in, he was wearing black suit with a dark blue button-up shirt, accompanied by several subordinates followed behind. They looked professional to the point of intimidating. Rhys stayed breathless, with stopped motion hands, still holding a cup and a rag, his grip started to loosen. The group walked the floor, polish shoe heels stomping the hardwood floor was the only sound seemed to exist in the air, Jack headed to his favourite spot next to the big glass window, his followers eyed the place just like every fist-timer did, but with a hint of disgust and confusion. Once again, Rhys was so captivated by the man that he forgot how to function as a man in general and as a waiter in particular. He set down the cup and frenziedly grabbed the waiter kit, rushing towards the group of men. They seemed to be having an offsite meeting, when Rhys was there, no one talked before Jack did, like they were scared of being disrespect to the man. Rhys wondered who Jack was and what his role in this collective of businessmen was. Jack… didn’t flirt, or tease, or made Rhys uncomfortable. He just straight-up ordered the regular, so did the rest of his followers, there was something blocking Rhys throat, it hurt and made his eyes steamy hot.

 

They sat and talked in muttering noise, the only thing Rhys could comprehend from the distant was Jack’s intensive stare. The gaze from the broader man bored through the waiter’s eyes, running down his lungs, deflating any air bubbles inside, suffocated Rhys in his own terrified but exhilarating dream. He wasn’t able to muster this courage to maintain the eye-contact with Jack. His attention broke off from times to times to do waiter chores, which he was thankful for the first time in his life, but whenever he dared to glance over the group, it was Jack’s restless gaze again, intention undetected. Rhys felt his heart thumped faster and faster by the second, and was about to burst and ended him with it.  

 

The song from the latest playlist that Rhys made the night before made its way through the dense air, to the waiter’s ears.

 

_I got a feeling we are gonna win_

_Our bodies make it perfect and your eyes can make me swim_

_Then again everything seems new_

_I can barely hold my tongue to say the least I'm into you_

Rhys was hiding behind the divider wall when he heard a footsteps getting closer, Jack appeared at the front of the counter, leaning in.

 

\- “Hey pumpkin…”

 

Rhys nearly jumped, and almost knocked down some glasses and vases.

 

\- “Ye… yes!”

\- “In five minute, you are gonna call this number and tell me some lame-ass emergency excuses so I can get out of this stupid meeting.” – Passing a yellow note. – “got it, cupcake?”

 

Rhys nodded frantically, his non-functional brain didn’t process the task right away, he just did that to get rid of those deep ocean blue and transparent jaded eyes. He cocked his head out to look at jack turning tail. The man was resting his back deep in the armchair, legs crossed, fingers drumming on the armrests waiting. Rhys swallowed hard, why did this man suddenly appear in his life again? Shakily holding the note like he was clinging on to life, Rhys was indecisive about this whole idea, if he did this, automatically he’d be giving his number to Jack, and it would be the end game.

 

_I'll take you down the other road to breathe in something more_

_I'll find it harder to ignore the things I want you for_

 

The waiter jolted his body up, gathered his phone along with a package of cigarettes and a lighter swiftly off the counter, darting through the kitchen area and out the back door. He lit one and took a puff, fingers hesitantly entered the number on the note, hit call. Immediately, the other end took the line.  

 

\- “Hey Jack, it’s… Rhys. There’s an emergency… Meet me in the back alley.”

 

And that was it. Rhys accepted the fate, he’d be at disposal of this gorgeous man, physically, and mentally.

 

Not a full minute later, a strong, bulky portrait sharpened its feature towards the waiter, who was leaning on the brick wall behind the shop. Rhys paused to look at the man, he was as handsome as ever, and under his needy eyes, the memories from their one-night-stand rushing back, clouding Rhys’ mind with hindsight pleasure.  

 

\- “Thanks for the save, kiddo.” – Jack gave a hand out, asking for permission to share the cigarette.

\- “You trick me into giving you my number, good one.” – Rhys chuckled, lending the guy his half of cigarette.

 

They enjoyed the shared cigarette in silence in the damped alley. Jack inhaled the last puff from the burnt out one and flicked it on the ground, putting it out by the sole of his shoe as Rhys watched. The sun was set on the boulevard, taking every glowing sunray down with it, some desperately lingered in the narrow space between two buildings. The gap between two men became thinner and thinner, until the last glare was blocked completely by their bodies pressing up against each other. Jack cupped the younger man’s face with both hands, pinning his head hard against the rough wall behind like he was afraid that the cute little waiter would make a run on him again, but his lips brushed oh so gently and dearly against Rhys’. It felt different from their first bruising kiss in the club, this was feather light and honey sweet. Rhys wasn’t the most presumptuous person on earth, but he could feel it coming from some place more… hidden, almost felt like… love. Rhys’ body melted into it, the breathing was soft but steamy.

 

\- “Where have you been?” – in this breathy voice, his hands brought up to grip on Jack’s wrists.

\- “I tried to get you out of my head, but… I failed miserably, baby boy.” – Jack ventured his lips to Rhys’ ears and kissed under the earlobes then down to the neck.

\- “Jack, Jack… ahhh… hold on, I don’t…”

 

Jack stopped at once when he thought Rhys disapproved of the thing that they were doing.

 

\- “Look, Rhys” – his voice got serious all of the sudden. – “You don’t have to… we won’t do anything that you don’t want. I’ve been forwards enough, from now on, if you want me, and help me god, you should want me, you come to me, alright baby? I’ll make it worth your while, just don’t… ignore me.”

 

Rhys drank Jack’s words like a cool fresh waterfall in the middle of the desert, soothing his burning body and soul, completely blocked out of a response. Jack lowered his arms, hesitantly leaving the warmth of Rhys’ face, he spared the lanky man a heartfelt smile, then slowly walked out of the alley. The last sunray followed and disappeared behind the shoulder of the broader man. Rhys’ eyes fixed on Jack as he was leaving. Rhys didn’t know exactly what it was that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is it slow-burn enough? Please leave a comment, XD, means a whole lot to me.


	8. First dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys found out what a gold mine Jack is :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Handing readers a broom* Here, beat me with it! @_@ This fic burns a hole in my soul. Too slow! Can't bear it.

\- “Rhys! Are you even listening to me?”

 

Rhys stirred, he zoned out again. The trumpet sound from an old blues song filled the air in the diner, consumed his thoughts. Rhys looked at his friend across the table with his waken eyes.

 

\- “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.”

\- “I was saying that the room was too small, you can’t live there. I won’t let you live there because of me and Sasha…”

\- “Oh god! No, how many times do I have to tell you, you and Sasha aren’t the reason why I moved out, well, not the main reason. I had plan of my own, you know.”

 

Before Vaughn could mustered one more response.

 

\- “Plus, may I remind you that I accepted the offer, so there is no backsie now.”

\- “You are a fool, Rhys!” – Vaughn threw his arms up, accepted his defeat.

\- “Have I ever not been one?” – Rhys grinned stupidly. – “Anyway, how’s work? You slap your boss yet?”

\- “Oh my god! I almost forgot. You remember the blue hair chick in the club the other night?”

\- “Deliriously, what was her name again?”

\- “Maya, anyway…”

 

“Maya”, why is it ringing some bells in Rhys’ head?

 

\- “I met her in the elevator at work! – Vaughn continued – Turn out, she was my boss’s boss’s PA! Handsome Jack’s PA! Can you believe it? You almost went home with Handsome Jack’s PA!”

 

“Handsome Jack”, oh my freaking god! It rings all the Christmas choir’s bells, plus the big one in the church, plus all the gongs in Asian temples.

 

\- “What? What’s that you’re saying? ‘Handsome Jack’? Who is Handsome Jack?” – Rhys shot all the questions at Vaughn.

\- “Are you kidding? Handsome Jack – the CEO, legend of Hyperion, aka. my biggest boss.” – Vaughn searched on his phone for a picture of the man. – “I know you only care about your books, but not knowing Handsome Jack might get you killed one day dude.”

 

Rhys covered his mouth looking at the picture of the man Vaughn claimed to be the legend of Hyperion. Jack looked a few years younger in the poster but all sharp features were still there, still handsomely attractive with the signature big-ego smirk. How comes no one in the coffee house warned him about this? Or did they not know about the man either? Somebody got research to do tonight.

 

*

 

\- “Angel, could you please put your goddamned phone down? It’s frigging annoying, do you know how long it has been for us to have a family quality time like this? I’m the CEO but do you see me bringing work to the table?”

\- “Fine! What do you want to talk about?” – Angel flipped the screen down, poking the pasta with her fork.

\- “I don’t know… how about tell me about your day…”

 

As the young girl let out a grunt, ignoring her dad’s suggestion, the watch vibrated on the CEO’s wrist. Jack glanced at the sender name, it was the contact he saved as “Rhysiecake<3”, he was reluctant to open the message after the big-man lecture session he threw, but it was also the first time the cute waiter contacted him. Tough.

 

\- “Dad! What about not bring work to the table?”

\- “This… isn’t work.”

\- “Wait… what is it then?”

\- “Just… shut up! Eat your dinner!”

 

Jack sprung up, sprinted his legs to the next room, hearing something Angel said about he being an asshole. But he didn’t care so much, Rhys contacted him for the first time. This should be good.

 

R:  R u or r u not the freaking CEO of Hyperion?

 

So the boy has figured out who he was.

 

J: Took you long enough, cupcake :D

R: …Fuck me

 

Jack chuckled

 

J: When and where, babycake?

R:  Fuck u!

J: Again, same question

 

Jack’s laugh stirred the quiet evening; he made the dogs bark from the neighbor backyard.

 

*

 

Rhys threw the phone way across the other side of the bed as if he just opened the Pandora box or something even worse. He didn’t know much about the business world but he knew that Hyperion is a mega corporation, and they might have involved some shady businesses, the head of Hyperion is definitely among highest profiles, some said the man even had influence over politicians. Rhys curled up, hugging his pillow. Who would have dared imagine one day ending up sleeping with the man, even got the gut to reject him several times after that.

 

The phone vibrated again after a while.

 

J: So, does that mean I get to take you out for dinner sometimes?

J: … then you serve me some of those hot, sweet desserts you’ve got goin on? ;)

 

Now Rhys was actually scared for his life.

 

R: I dunno…

J: People tend to agree with me after knowing how rich I am LOL 

R: Ppl tend to agree with you when they fear for their lives.

 

After Rhys’ text, Jack didn’t reply instantly as before. He knew that was a risky one, but the punk, rebellious version of himself couldn’t lay low for so long. Then, his ringtones erupted, eloquently ended his anticipation thoughts, Rhys juggled the phone a few times before he could hit answer. A low voice sounded almost like threatening from the other end sent chills down his spine.

 

# Rhys, we’ve been through this. What did I tell you the other day in the alley?

\- “That… if I want to…”

# No, before that

\- “Uh… that we won’t do anything that I don’t want.”

# There you go, cupcake. Listen carefully, I won’t force you to do anything, nor punish you for not doing something. You have no reason to fear for your life. Don’t make me repeat this. A man can only take so much.

\- “I’m… sorry, it was just a joke.”

# Then it wasn’t a funny one.

 

The content of the call was pretty much reassuring about consent in their arrangement, but Rhys felt like he’d been feeding thoughts to think, words to say, consequently, agreed with whatever the older man chose to please.

 

# Sooo, Friday then. I’ll send you the details, don’t think of it as a date.

\- “I won’t. Wait! Friday night, I can only be off after 10!”

# That late? I was thinking like… eight o’clock, cupcake.

\- “I work in service, what do you expect?”

# Fine, I’ll tell them to open late.

 

Them? Who? Rhys was curious.

 

\- “Haha, can you do that?”

# Ohh, Rhysie, I can tell the whole fucking town to stay opened as late as I want and they’ll do that with red carpet lined between their thighs.

 

That disturbing image of power exhibition concluded their first call, whatever this is, it should be better than having nothing to looking forwards to.

 

*

\- “La… Hey, Jan, how do you say this one?” – Rhys shyly showed her the text message.

-“ It’s… Damn, Rhys! It’s the fanciest restaurant in central town! Oh, don’t tell me you’ve got a date there. OH! Oh is it that handsome dude. So you finally give him your number?”

\- “JAN! why don’t you speak up a lil bit more, I don’t think the people of the other end of town can hear ya!” – Rhys snarled at her under his breath. - “And no, it’s not a date.”

\- “You dirty, sonovabitch, but I have an appointment with my dentist this evening so don’t expect me to cover for you. You still close the shop, Rhysieee” – Janey mimicking how Jack used to call the waiter.

\- “I know, I know, did I ask for anything?” – Rhys paid her a playful pouty look – “and don’t call me that!”

 

Shit, now he felt under-dressed, should have known Jack would take him to one of those fancy places that you could spot one or two celebrities from the next tables. But to think they’d be having dinner at 10 pm actually eased him, because the chance of the restaurant was empty was pretty high, and there’d be no one eyeing him for being sloppy.

 

*

 

8:00 pm, Hyperion head quarter

 

It was another formulated day at the biggest corporation on the planet, the CEO just finished up the last meeting he had, he passed through his PA on the way back to the office. The girl in blue suit was giggling at something on her phone.

 

\- “Last one down, baby!” – He barked with his echo voice, slamming the file down the PA’s desk.

\- “Good job, mister” – She sang with cheerful voice, which was unusual of her at this hour.

\- “High spirit today? Huh?” – Jack cocked an eyebrow, he was just about to come back to the office for some more of that shitty paperwork – “What’s that you’re giggling about, hun?”

\- “Oh, nothing, sir.” – Still demonstrating one of the questionable grins on her face.

\- “just, give it over here, let me see it pumpkin! That’s an order.”

 

The girl passed her phone over, with a slight brush on her cheeks and started explaining.

 

\- “it’s a… fan page of a waiter, the cute one in the Parrot’s Beak, you know, the coffee shop. Someone noticed him first in the rating section. Now he becomes a thing on the internet. We even almost hooked up once. I think I’m gonna pay him a visit sometime. See if he remembers my face.”

 

Jack’s eyes nearly flew out of his sockets seeing the page filled with Rhys’ paparazzi snapshots with overly admiring captions, some were even inappropriately desperate, like ‘I’ll give him a big tip tmr, and ask for a take-away cup of his semen’. Jack nearly chocked at the fact that this fandom might have been originated by his own comment the other day, how he hated when it back-fired. And the page was non-consensual as fuck, Rhys would freak out knowing there were a bunch of horny girls… and guys ready to jump him every moment.

 

\- “I advise you to leave this fandom at once, it’s creepy as fuck, Maya.” – The CEO threw the phone back.

\- “It’s just fun and games, nobody is gonna do shit to him.”

 

But Jack will definitely do shit to this, maybe just not yet, he would like to see how big it’s gonna get, and how Rhys would react about this. But one thing for sure, the CEO will keep an eye close on whoever he found creepy on the page. The pile of paperwork was abandoned for the thorough scan of the site. Damn, Cupcake does look sexy on some of the pics, those pouty lips, and perky ass bending over to clean tables. As reading through the comment sections, Jack felt his face getting boiled harder and harder mimicking something like jealousy, as if Rhys was his own and no one else was allowed to praise him sweetly like that. He’s definitely gonna do something about this.

 

*

 

Jack sat alone at a table for two in the middle of the empty restaurant, the casual reservation turned into the big bought-out for the night due to the new development: his Cupcake might or might not become a minor celebrity in town and he could not find himself be happy about it one bit. Even though he told Rhys that it wasn’t a date, once Handsome Jack did something, it wasn’t supposed to be half-assed. He ordered a glass of wine and smugly waited.


	9. The girl in dragged clothes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack will definitely get what he wants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can exhale...
> 
> First of all, to all comments-givers, kudos-hitters, bookmarkers I salute you with my utter respect!
> 
> Second of all, to all readers: *wink-wink, dance eyebrows, blow kisses, heart-shape fingers...* you know what this means =))
> 
> Seriously, I love you all!

Rhys stumbled on the stairs outside of Parrot’s Beak. It was dark and chilly as in a particular November night, he realized his shoelaces were loose. The waiter sighed, bended down to retie them in hurry, he knew there’s someone waiting for him somewhere uptown, and that person wasn’t the most patient on earth, his lips corners tweaked up by the thought. While tying the shoelaces, he heard footsteps getting closer, the clicking sound of thick heels dropping on the pavement stopped just before him. The man dragged his eyes up from the ground to find the small figure of the girl, the last person on earth he wanted to see right now.

 

\- “Sasha? What… what are you doing here? At this time”

 

The girl looked worried, arms wrapped around her bodies. She smiled wryly like asking for a favour.

 

\- “Hi… Can we chat inside for a bit?”

 

*

 

11:13 pm, La Licorne

 

\- “Sir… I don’t want to intrude or anything but do you want to order another glass of wine?” – A waiter approached Jack with the terrified face.

 

Jack glared up at him with the look that could cut through diamond. The waiter, not as cute as Rhys though, jolted in terror and backed down right away. Jack believed he heard a sobbing sound from the boy on the way to the kitchen. Damn all the waiters today! The fuck did Rhys think he is? Keeping the CEO of Hyperion wait for more than an hour, alone in an empty restaurant like an idiot? Jack had never been stood up by any living soul in this life before. Did the waiter think he can play celebrity with Handsome Jack? The CEO sprung up, flipping the table with a swift of his arms, the chair flying back, broken into two by a thunder kick. He was gonna give that little shit a piece of his mind and maybe a fist or two. Jack stomped out of the restaurant with steam coming out from both ears.

 

Jack didn’t know where to find the boy, no message and calls went straight to voice mail, so he decided to drive by the coffee house, seeing what the hell the waiter could possibly do to miss their dinner. The roaring car engine halted just before the coffee shop, the skid marks engraved on the road. Jack sat behind the wheel to stare at the waiter for a few seconds sitting alone in the dim light room by the window, the boy didn’t move, his face buried in his palms, looking distressed. The anger dialed down as he seemed to understand something must have happened to his dear cupcake. Jack exited the car and approached the large window frame, slowly as if he didn’t want to startle the innocent deer. The gentle tap on the glass waked Rhys from his sunken blues, to find the most sincere smile instead of the red furious eyes as the handsome man leaning his forearm on the glass. Rhys panicked when it hit him, he was supposed to be at the restaurant more than an hour ago.

 

\- “What the hell are you still doing here cupcake?”

\- “Oh my god, oh my god! I’m sorry, so sorry, I was just about to go then… she’s here…”

\- “She?” – Jack grimaced at the existence of a third person, who he understood as the culprit of his ruined “date”.

\- “Yeah… Sasha… She knows, Jack, she knows…” – Rhys sighed, buried in his hands again.

 

Oh dear, Jack knew the boy had problems, but problem with girl? What was the CEO supposed to do in this kind of situation? He was too old for this shit. Jack bought time by taking steps towards Rhys, he swung an arm around Rhys’ shoulder, leading the young man to the nearest couch. The cute waiter smelled great, really great on top of everything. Jack forgot how sweet Rhys’ hair smelled, it was coconuty mixed with a slight musk of burnt coffee bean. The young man’s body was soft too, his shoulders, even now tensed with emotional struck, still could make Jack’s mouth water. Swallowing hard, he knew what this meant; it meant that he would do whatever it takes to get a piece of that ass as soon as possible, or he’s gonna get blue balls. Rhys tonight was like a well-done steak served when you ordered medium rare, it makes you frown but you eat it anyway, that’s how good Rhys is for Jack.

 

The older man sat them both down on the long couch, attempted to pet his hair and pat his shoulder.

 

\- “So… Rhysie, tell me what ruined my dinner. And this should be good, because I bought the whole place just for you tonight.”

\- “You did what?” – Rhys looked up the older man through his thick lashes.

\- “That’s right baby, I cleared out the whole place so no one could bother us. But, it doesn’t matter now, because someone decided they’re too good to show up, anyhoo, tell me what happened.”

\- “So… Sasha was interrogated me about the reason why I want to move out. Since my answer failed to satisfy her, she revealed that she knows I have a crush on her. If she tells Vaughn, I’m so dead. Oh my god, he’s gonna beat me to pulps. I’m gonna lose them both. How can I fuck this up so bad?”

\- “And this person, Sasha is…?”

\- “Vaughn’s girlfriend, my best bro/ roommate’s girlfriend.”

 

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed at the wave of new information.

 

\- “Can you just tell her she mistakens the signals?”

\- “I did! I denied the hell out of it! But she said she found one of the tab on my browser… I might or might not ask Quora about what to do when you fall for your best friend’s girlfriend…” – Rhys was utterly dumbfounded by his own stupidity.

 

Jack wasn’t doing much better, he was silent for an awful length of time. The worst part was that he didn’t know the boy’s interested in somebody else. To think that the great Handsome Jack being the ‘side chick’ freaked the hell out of him, was it a new low or a completely different of high he hit in the romance conquer? Because precedent found no such record of situation like this. He was here to for a hot date, and possible getting laid with the tall drink of water as Rhys is, not to resolve some teenagers’ love triangle drama. The CEO wondered if this was worth his time.

 

\- “So you say you ‘have’ or ‘had’ a crush on this person?”

 

The question hit Rhys like the a gun shot. He turned to the side to look at Jack. Before him was this man, body like a Greek god, with kiss like summer wine on his lips, asking him to make the choice. Rhys swallowed hard, he just knew, one wrong answer and he could kiss all of… whatever this was goodbye. Is it the time to end this forbidden crush shenanigan, to take what’s in hands? Will this be the save that he needed, the redemption for his soul? The young man didn’t have the time to consider all that. All he wanted to do right then was to kiss the man in front of him.

 

\- “…Had”

 

The troubled waiter wrapped his lean arms around the strong neck of the CEO, taking a deep breath, his spine lengthened upward to lean onthe broader man. Then their lips touched by the velocity of one millimeter per heartbeat, maybe not that slow, but at least it felt like it for Jack.

 

Jack remembered few kisses, other than the first, some with Angle’s mom, every ones else were just blurry memories of eventual hook-ups or make-out at parties. But this one, with Rhys, felt different; the CEO was blissful to the core, the sensation spreading in his body, warming the stomach. He brought his hands to cup each side of Rhys’ ears. None of them seemed to remember to exhale, just melting into each other lips like two pieces of sweet strawberry jello.

 

\- “… Let’s take you home, cupcake.”

 

*

 

Rhys followed Jack into the car, reclining himself down the passenger seat as the older man pressed on the gas pedal. The engine roared into life then flashed forwards on the empty road. Their company lacked of verbal express, only occasional eye contacts were exchanged. And Rhys wouldn’t be thankful enough for that, he’s literally out of words to say to Jack. This is the first time Jack took Rhys home, what if the CEO pitied his small apartment, or his choice of associates. He suddenly felt the nerves acting up.

 

Jack insisted on walking him up to the apartment. Even though it was quite a crappy old place, Jack didn’t seem to care so much, Jack eyes were on the lanky man ever since they got out of the car.

 

\- “This is me. Thanks for the ride. And oh! Sorry again for… not showing up. I’ll make up to you.”

 

Rhys sneaked his arm behind to grab the doorknob with intent of getting inside and close the door immediately to end their awkward goodbye, but Jack caught his fist with a strong grip.

 

\- “How about you making up for me right now, Rhysie?”

 

It was the boring stare all over again that make Rhys breathless. His heart was jumping inside the chest as if it wanted to get out, Jack has that effect on people, especially on Rhys.

 

\- “Let’s take up on our unfinished business before, right baby?” – Said Jack with the breathy voice.

 

Rhys nodded idly, as he was pressed up against the door. Jack kissed him again, this time with more passion, more tongue. Rhys could only follow the older man’s command. With an arm around Rhys’ waist, Jack led him inside, the cracked door almost caused the young man to fall but Jack’s grip was hard, pulling him right up. They got to Rhys’ small bedroom, steps tangled with kisses, pecks and nibbles on the jawline. Rhys found himself grinning to the playful Jack, he was happy.

 

\- “What the fuck with all the boxes, kitten?” – Jack snarled as they both tripped on the cartons lying around Rhys’ floor.

\- “Shhh! I told you I’m gonna be moving out, didn’t I? And ouch! Ouch! My back, Jack.”

 

Rhys was manhandled on the bed, the mattress sprung with introduction of Rhys’ weight. Jack stuffed his toes on a box near the bed foot, he grimaced at the pain, and slammed the door shut as a revenge. Rhys watched the older man struggling, couldn’t help chuckling at the clumsy Jack in the room so small compared to his body.

 

*

 

\- “What’s that, Vaughn?” – Sasha yawning in her sleepy voice.

\- “I think Rhys’ home. Do you think I should go talk to him or wait until the morning?

\- “Ermm maybe just wait till morning, he must be tired”

\- “I’m gonna go check it out real quick, babe”

 

Vaughn kissed Sasha on her forehead before stepping out to the dark living room. He heard the slam of Rhys’ door but he bet his eyes seeing two figured entered, then there was giggles on the other side. Could it be Rhys bring someone home? It’s weird, because it has been such a long time ever since Stacy. Vaughn paused a few good seconds before he decided to approach the closed door. He halted in sudden few steps before hearing a deep voice definitely wasn’t Rhys’. So his roommate definitely wasn’t alone. The accountant sneaked back to his bed, only to find the sound from the other side of the apartment getting louder and louder, dirtier and dirtier. Sasha shot him a questionable look and he just shrugged trying to get back under the cover.

 

*

 

\- “Jack, haaa, Jack…” – Rhys breathed out in short spans, his chest bubbled with each one.

\- “That’s right! Say my name, baby!” – Jack added the third finger in.

 

The two sweaty, naked bodies grinded on each other in the dark bedroom, weak light beam from the window were almost visualized by the steamy haze created by hot breaths.

 

\- “Are you gonna make me beg this time… daddy?”- Rhys taunted, it was weird how he gets all salty and brave when he was naked. If he were a super hero, he’d be the Naked-man.

\- “It never hurts if you want to be a good boy, baby” – Jack cooed, continued fucking his fingers into Rhys’ hole.

 

Rhys squinted his eyes deviously at Jack, he pulled out from the prep to swap position with the older man.

 

\- “No! You beg me this time”

 

Rhys took Jack’s erection in his flesh hand, smearing some lube on the head of Jack’s cock and started thumbing around the slit. It earned a deep groan from the CEO.

 

\- “Ahhh, shit, it feels so good, honey.” – Jack dropped this upper body down on the bed, enjoying the slickness smothered his pride.

 

Rhys slid his grip from the top of Jack’s cock all the way to the base and grasped tightly there and paused.

 

\- “Ooh look, someone is getting biggg, maybe too big for my ass, oh no…” – Rhys keeping the slow pace as he covered his mouth with the other hand, pretending to hesitate.

 

The interested look on the CEO face was undeniable, cupcake taking control is the new thing he likes. Jack flashed his toothy grin at the younger man as he continued to tease.

 

\- “I wonder how wrecked my hole would be if I take this huge dick in, it could stretch me to the moon and back. I hope daddy won’t pound it on me… so hard”

 

The strokes got slower and slower but the grip got tighter with each word coming out of the pouty mouth. Jack’s eyes rolled back to his skull, wanting for more friction and the actual asshole to fuck. His hand rose to get hold of Rhys’ hips.

 

\- “Fuckkk, I can’t take it anymore, baby! Ride me now!”

\- “Uh uh! Not without the magic word.”

\- “You little piece of shit!” – Jack snarled, accepting his defeat – “Please, baby, daddy needs it, will you ride daddy realll hard?”

 

That’s all Rhys needed, his fingers scissored inside a few more times before lowered himself down to Jack’s raging cock.

 

\- “FUCK! You little fucker! Holy shit! Yesss, just like that baby! Ride on, baby!”

 

Rhys was bouncing up and down on Jack’s hips, the pornographic sound of slicked skin slapping on one another echoed the room and maybe to the other one across the living room. Rhys pushed down at the Jack’s shoulder, head downed panting heavily, cried out each time the thick cock hit the sweet spot.

 

\- “Awww, look at you, pumpkin, all obedient at my service, what a good boy, come for daddy. Hold on…”

 

 Jack held Rhys in place to thrust from the bottom. The young man whimpered at the forceful pump. When the climax hit him, Rhys’ hand circled his cock to aim down Jack’s stomach, spilling hot release in spurts. Jack grinned looking at the waiter all spent and withered, grunting with hoarse voice.

 

\- “Holy motherfucker! I’m gonna fill your little hole real good, babycake! Who’s the little slut? Rhys?”

 

Jack heard nothing but weak moaning from the other man. He thrust harder.

 

\- “Answer me! Who’s the little slut hungry for my cock?!” – Jack almost yelling.

\- “Me! Me, daddy! I’m your little slut! Fill me up! Please…”

 

 Rhys jerked his head up when he felt the wave of hot semen squirting inside his body. Jack grunted out loud almost like he was hurt, grip on his young man’s tight to the point of bruising.

 

\- “There, there my cupcake, all filled up with daddy’s cream. Isn’t it sweet? Next time, do remind me to fill in on the other end, baby.”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, gosh, had the man ever shut up? For a moment, he wished he was drunk as a skunk like the first time so he didn’t have to listen to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To that person who ask for smut with Vaughn and Sasha in the next room (you know who you are), if the porn ends up disappoint you, I promise I'll read more porn to fulfill my duty. *Determined as steam coming out of nostrils*


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear good ppl of AO3's Rhack ship, I missed you guys... there, I said it.
> 
> So I enrolled in a short course for art, and the final project kinda drains me out for a few days. But it's over now, and I can come back to you guys, hooray!
> 
> Prepare for some weather-changing autumn-winter fluff!

The light veil of dust danced between the sun rays inside the small, cramped bedroom, the light gradually revealed part of the dark wall from the bottom up, through the headboard, projecting silhouettes of two figures snuggling, feet wiggling on the back wall.

 

Rhys stretched out his slim long limbs, to find a bulking body wrapped warmly around him. Jack ended up spending the night on Rhys’s tiny bed. The CEO of Hyperion had to sleep on his side, back pressed up against the cold wall, but it seemed to be one of the best slumbers he had in years judging by the volume of his snoring, could it be the coconuty scent from the top of the young man’s head to blame?

 

\- “Jack… I can’t feel my leg, can you… move?” – The young man grunted a throaty voice.

\- “I would… If you give me some frigging room, cupcake… mmm” – Jack sleepily replied as he pulled Rhys in for a hug and nibbled at the young man’s earlobes.

 

Goddamn Handsome Jack for being so freaking strong, he should be weak at the age of forty something, Rhys groaned as he tried to wiggle out of the grip and sat himself up on the edge of the creaking bed.

 

\- “I don’t think I can look at my roommate now after your sexual commentary track last night.”

\- “You kidding, my narration is freaking hot, I should charge him for listening to that. Bet that alone can get him off several times.”

 

Rhys was making the wry face, all grossed out by the older man’s comment.

 

\- “Hey Mr. Moon-size-ego, will you help me move today?” – He sighed, looking at all the boxes on the floor.

 

With Rhys finally out of the bed, the CEO could finally lie on his back with arms cross behind his head, cocking an eyebrow at Rhys.

 

\- “Are you proposing? Cuz, that sounds like a boyfriend’s job, pumpkin.”

\- “Don’t do it then, get change and out of here, will ya?” – The infamous pouty face of the cute waiter did it for the older man.

\- “Hey now, just kiddin’, fine, I’ll move your stuff, kitten, just don’t make that face every time you want something from good old Jack.”

 

Rhys smirked at the man on the bed, his nose crunched as he just discovered one of Jack’s soft spots, and it made him looked so darn cute, maybe that nose crunching thing is number two on that list.

 

\- “We should move out before Vaughn wakes up, cmon, I’ll make you coffee.”

\- “That’s bad huh? Should you at least wait to say buhbye?” – Jack commented nonchalantly while putting on his clothes from last night.

\- “it’s not that I won’t see him anymore, plus I’m really bad at the… farewell, emotional thingy…”

\- “Then I suggest you leave a note says: Fuck you bitches, I’m out!” – Jack teased in his frat boy voice and that made Rhys snicker, anything seemed to be lighter to handle with some witty joke from Jack.

 

The two standing in the little room, Rhys pulled Jack closer by tugging at his white T-shirt, hugging tightly on Jack’s bulky body, he could feel a love-handle somewhere under that shirt, not that it made the older man fat or anything, it was just a statement of how much more experienced Jack was in life compared to the lean young thing, and Rhys liked it, he liked it a lot. A hand sneaked around and down the inside of the older man’s dark jeans, squeezing his buttock lightly. Jack shot his eyes open, amazed by the bold gesture, but smirked at the touch.

 

\- “You were damn great last night, old man.” – Rhys grinned wide.

\- “I can tell by your screaming, princess” – Jack tilted Rhys’ chin back and planted a chaste kiss on the peachy lips of the young man.

 

Rhys stepped out of the room to find Vaughn and Sasha waiting in the kitchen, they exchanged a look from eyes with heavy bags underneath. There’s no doubt the two didn’t have much sleep last night and Rhys knew exactly why. His face suddenly reddened, and he turned his head to avoid eye-contact with the couple.

 

\- “I feel like I don’t know you anymore, Rhys.” – The accountant took off his glasses to bury his face in his palms, elbows put against the kitchen island.

\- “What do you mean?” – Rhys patted the back of his neck awkwardly.

\- “You’ve been acting all weird lately, first you want to move out, and now you just pick up random stranger…” – His scold was cut short by the dawn of the third man in the room.

 

Jack leaned on the door frame, still wearing the sleepy face, in terrible need for caffeine, yawning.

 

\- “Random stranger? More like perfect stranger, right babe?” – He approached and pinched the cute little ass of his partner.

 

Rhys yelped, shooting Jack the hateful glare. The CEO just blatantly walked all over the kitchen like it was his own in front of the jaw-dropped accountant, stunned as if he was about to go meet his maker. The only lady just squinted, her sight darted between the three idiots in the room, hadn’t quite grasped the idea why her boyfriend was on the tips of his toes.

 

\- “Hand… Handsome Jack?” – Vaughn stuttered – “Oh my god… I’m… sorry sir!” – He jumped out of the stool, clashing the surrounding furniture, limbs tangled in a bunch, forgetting how to human.

\- “So… you’re Sasha, huh?” – Jack caged the little girl in, turning to squint at Rhys.

\- “That I am, who are you?” – She sipped on her coffee, not even blinking.

\- “I am your boyfriend’s boss’s boss’s boss… I don’t know, how low are you under me, glasses?”

 

Rhys jolted to step into Jack’s space, personally pulled him out, and shoved him towards the door.

 

\- “Just get your coffee and meet me downstairs will you?!”

\- “Fine, but if you won’t be down in 10 minutes, I’m leaving!” – The CEO snarled back as being pushed out of the door.

 

*

 

Rhys excused Sasha to have a private conversation with his roommate out in the hall, who was still stunned by seeing his best friend screwing his big boss in his own apartment.

 

\- “I know, I’m so sorry bro. I wish I can explain it all…”

\- “Then explain!”

\- “Like now? Look, it’s nothing serious, I’m not in a relationship with him. I didn’t even know who he was at first… until you pointed it out to me.”

\-  “And you still go out with him anyway? Rhys! I could lose my job over your stupid fling!”

\- “Eh… But on the other hand, I could get you a big raise?” – Rhys asked like he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

\- “Is this why you moving out? To be with him?” – Vaughn’s limbs knew how to function all of the sudden, they flung out in all directions, mostly straight at Rhys.

\- “No! Wait! Yes! I… uh… I need some alone time with my partner, he can be a little loud at times”

\- “A little? I can recite almost every line from last night! And it’ll take a while.”

 

 The waiter grunted deeply, face hiding in his palms.

 

\- “Look, bro, to be honest, it’s all very overwhelming even for me. But I’ll catch up with you later alright? I’ll tell you everything, I promise.” – Rhys hesitantly placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

Vaughn looked up, just frowned at his soon-to-be ex-roommate, Rhys knew it’s hard to swallow, but he trusted his friend as long as he got Sasha with him, everything would soon be back to normal. The pair picked up a box each and headed downstairs. Each step was heavier than the last, no word was exchanged between them. They all knew it’s the end of an era, quite a good one.

 

*

 

\- “I know what you’re thinking” – Rhys said, not looking at Jack on the driver seat, his eyes glued at nothing through the car window.

\- “Enlighten me then, kitten.”

\- “You’re thinking this is all just high-school pure crap, and I’ll appreciate it if you don’t deny it”

\- “What do you want me to say?” – Jack leered at the young man, who still refused to pay him a glance – “Look, cupcake, problem is problem, no one can tell if one is more serious than the other. Each person has their own battle to fight, there is no scale to rank it. So don’t beat yourself up, pumpkin. I, of all people, know and understand quarter-life struggling.”

 

Rhys looked back at Jack now, quite surprised by the wisdom the old man just dropped, it almost sounded sincere.

 

\- “Thanks… Dad.” – He resumed his gaze to the outside, grinning like an idiot.

\- “I’m gonna fucking kill you, you little shit!” – Jack couldn’t explain how and why he was embarrassed, but it’s a rare feeling he hadn’t experienced for a while. The car ride went smooth after that.

 

*

 

Rhys sat in the middle of the wooden attic floor, surrounded by piled of his old publications from Students’ weekly newspapers, decided which to put in his resume. The waiter job was quite okay, not much pressure, but surely, no one could see themselves work as a waiter forever, including Rhys. Maybe it’s time for a new start, beginning with filing out job applications.

 

The coffee house had heating system, but not after closing time, meaning the waiter had to bear the cutting cold the whole winter (if he wasn’t lucky enough for find better accommodation to stay) with little help of an old radiator in the corner of the room. He shivered under the wrapped heavy-duty blanket, both hands circled the hot cup of coffee as if his life depended on it. Rhys was a very proactive writer for various columns in college, and job prospect, at that time, seemed wide opened before his eyes, good grades and extra-curriculum activities records as thick as a novel. Little did the young man know how hard it’d be in the real life.

 

It has been a week since he moved out of the shared apartment with his college friend. Living alone sucked. He ate worse, coffee replaced meals for some days, didn’t have a TV, everything in the entertainment department was thanked to the old laptop, and on top of all, he missed Vaughn. Rhys picked up his phone, intended to message his friend, but then he stopped because he realized he hadn’t got the gut to tell Vaughn about the deal with Sasha, not knowing if Vaughn knew that already. He wanted to tell him so many times, and he had promised himself the next time they talked, he would come clean, but apparently, that day is still in the future tense. Setting the phone down, Rhys sighed and kept on working on the resume, this time he will get it right and the dream job wouldn’t be so far out of reach.

 

The next time Rhys looked at his phone, it was 3:00 am in the morning. He drifted off somewhere in the process to re-read some of his old articles. Some made him proud, but some made him snickered at his old self. It was a great time in his life, surrounded by interesting people, knowing their stories and being a part of it, opposite to what he was experiencing right now, being in a shitty attic, all alone… Although, there’s someone he could talk to.

 

*

 

Bulky fingers kept on dancing on the keyboard on the kitchen island, the pacing tempo lowered gradually, then came to a full stop. The CEO collapsed on the laptop, energy drained out of his body after 8 hours working all evening. He was wearing his favourite yellow company brand sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants, the type of clothes was made for good slumbering, but instead, shut-eye time was nowhere near to be found. Was it snowing? Already? The blurry vision wasn’t helped much by lack of light and sleepiness, the CEO rubbed his eyes yawning, one hand reached for the phone as a chime erupted in the middle of the night.

 

R: Is it snowing? Or am I tripping on caffeine?

 

Jack smiled wide, it has been a while since the last time they met. Jack was thinking about getting together with the young man sometimes in the middle of the week, but apparently having some free time in the week days could be considered too luxurious for the CEO. He’s gotto change that.

 

J: How much have you drunk? And yes, It’s snowing.

 

The second message came much slower, Jack could feel the hesitation from the other end.

 

R: R u warm enough?

 

What kind of question is that? Jack moved himself from the kitchen stool to the couch, eyes were sticking still on the phone screen. It may sound like a bold claim but did the little beanstalk actually care about him? Care if he was warm and swell? The idea delighted the older man, he felt like a stream of warm water poured directly from heavenward through his belly-button, and from there, just spreading out to each and every vein in his body, making his toes curled.

 

J: Well, I am now ;) cupcake.

 

With that, Jack dozed off on the couch with the phone on his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone seeing yourself somewhere in this chapter? Maybe just a little bit? Tell me... hehe.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like I need to remind you about how much your comments mean to me. Sometimes, they're the sole encouragement and source of joy for me the whole week. Thank you guys.


	11. Second dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiii long time no update, I was having a writer block, not significant, a few weeks :D. But then I read some more, and I was beating myself up for not be able to go through with it. And here we are, in the middle of weekdays, and I really need to get up early for work tmr. F me ="=.
> 
> Here, please enjoy this more than 3k of slightly-beta-ed crap.

Rhys dusted the snowflakes off his thick wool coat’s shoulder pads and carefully hung it on the rack near the front door, robotic fingers carded through the hair to shuffle the wet strands. It was the instant warmth inside the building that makes him shuddered; the man looked over his shoulder to pay a quick gaze at the harshness outside. It was only the beginning of winter but the snow was falling thick and dense on the street, he pitied those little souls for hunching through the bad winter blow and mentally giving himself a pat on the back for triumphantly went through all that to go to the interview at Atlas Publishing Co., early even. He let his sight wander across the interior, the lobby was grand and filled with wooden furniture, polished to the tiniest detail. The atmosphere was kept classic and cozy, giving the young man a feel of proud for being just in the place. This was his second interview at Atlas, after many fruitless ones at other publishing companies, and Rhys had high hope for his chance here, the director seemed to like him, realize some of his qualities that others usually bypassed, traded for someone more out-putting, more dynamic.

 

Rhys slightly slid through the elevator door when the occupied person didn’t seem to notice him. It was a short, chubby but curvy girl with glasses, her eyes were fixed on the phone so hard, she didn’t see the man practically running for it. She looked up from her lashes to find the handsome settled in the corner of the elevator, and a blush spreading through her high cheekbones. It was cute, as far as Rhys reckoned, he smiled at her warmly from the different height.

 

\- “Hi”

 

The girl blushed even more.

 

\- “uhhm… Hello, sorry I… didn’t see you there.” – She flicked her head down, avoiding contact with the mesmerizing mismatched eyes.

\- “It’s okay, you seem to concentrate… on something interesting I hope. It’s crazy cold outside.” – Rhys rubbed his hands together and breathed hot air into them.

 

He performed a quick ECO scan, he already knew her heart rate was elevating at a concerning speed.

 

\- “Re… really? I didn’t know” – The girl stuttered in hopeless swooning.

-“I mean, lucky you, but don’t wear that outside” – He eyed the miniskirt she had on, but really addressing the sheer black thigh-highs.

 

The girl had speech block for a while, such a shy sheep before Rhys’ eyes. Her face was red, and Rhys was sure that the elevator was just warmed up by a few degrees. The poor girl retreated towards the far corner, tugging her shirt down a tad, her chubby arms and fingers fidgeting in a way that was so adorable that Rhys couldn’t ignore.

 

The door opened to the desired floor, he stepped outside, paying the cute chubby girl a look and a soft chuckle, she couldn’t help but melt in total awestruck. Rhys smirked as her eyes still lingered through the door. Sometimes, thing like this well boosted his self-esteem, especially good right before an important interview. Rhys was ready to kill it, and he was sure he’s going to land the job this time. Long strides were taking him to the destined door then the phone chimed the fourth time.

 

J: Good luck with ur interview, babe <3 <3 <3\. Rmbr our lunch at 1, I’m buying.

…

J: If you don’t show up, I had your disobedient ass chopped off and hang it like Christmas ornament, I’m not fucking kidding!

…

J: I had people to do those kinds of thing, just so you know.

…

J: Just one phone call away, honey.

 

Rhys grunted, rolling his eyes reading the texts, way to bury his confidence.

 

*

 

1:12 pm at Sweet Granny’s

 

\- “You’re late. Again!” – The immediate bark erupted from the table next to the window as Rhys literally just walked in the door.

\- “Really? Take a look outside, will ya? It’s a fucking snow storm!” – Rhys’ arm flung out to the side. – “and I walked here!”

\- “And who fault is that? I could have sent someone to pick you up, but nooo, the pretty little cupcake wants to be all independent in front of some douchey publishers.”

 

Rhys didn’t retort, he just banged the menu thunderously on the table surface, hiding annoyance like a spoiled kid. Gosh, Rhys hated him sometimes, too demanding, always criticizing, had no chill, at all. Even when Rhys made a tiny mistake, like coming late to lunch, it’s not like the end of the world. Or… is it, for Jack? Rhys was amused by this own thought, sniggering audibly behind the menu.

 

\- “Sooo… how did the interview go?” – The older man’s chunky fingers yanked the menu down to get the sight of the young face.

\- “He said he ‘generally’ contents with my quality” – the air quote Rhys threw made the older man cock an eyebrow. – “But, he’s just not sure if I had enough experience to handle big clients.” – Rhys shrugged.

\- “That’s bullshit, what he bring you in the second time for if he’s still not sure?” – Jack said looking at his menu – “Hey, want to work on your interviewing skill a little bit? The CEO wouldn’t mind throwing in some role-playing in our sweet sweet time, you know?” – Jack kicked the opposite man’s legs to the sides, spreading him wide under the table.

 

Rhys coughed at the action, nearly spilled all the water he was holding inside the mouth cavity, his eyes darted around to see if there was any attention from the crowd.

 

\- “Jesus, Jack! And has it ever occurred to you that you ruined my interview with your constant threatening texts? I was distracted.” – The young man hissed under his breath, that earned a healthy laugh from the other man.

 

\- “Are you saying it’s my fault?” – Jack making a Rhys’ signature pouty face – “awww, you’re making me sad Rhysie, I thought I was just trying to help.”

 

The younger man huffed out unamused, his eyebrows furrowed. Rhys knew he couldn’t blame anyone for this, but he really thought the job was his, and it’d be such a bitch if he failed yet another interview for a job that perfectly fit him for all he knows. The vicious paradox of lack of experience and unemployment continued to torment him another few months after graduation, it wouldn’t be such a problem except for the fact that he’d be frozen to death in that attic before he could get his first payment and sign the rent for a proper place. The ugly prospective worried the young man, he zoned out again, lost in the prices of the restaurant’s menu, which he couldn’t afford in anyway soon.

 

\- “I’m having none of that shit, Rhysie. I’m fixing it, not that my fault though. Not be able to handle big client? I’m the biggest one around and you handle me just fine, baby. What’s the name of that publisher? Atlas, is it?”- Jack roughly stood up.

 

\- “Woah woah. What are you doing Jack?” – Rhys’s face changed from mild depression to utter terror when he saw Jack reached for this phone.

 

The CEO gestured for the young man to sit still with stern eyes, and Rhys complied as he held his breath watching the older man’s broad body stomping out to the curb outside the restaurant. The phone call was quick, and was concluded by an unmistakably Jack’s fake business laugh. Rhys wished he didn’t do anything to shut down every job opportunity he had or might have in this town for the next few months.

 

\- “Thereee you go baby! You start Monday. These assholes should’ve known better. A face like yours with an ass like that? I’d hire you for less.”

 

\- “Are you serious? Just like that?”

 

\- “Huh? Why would I lie? Don’t tell me that you’re one of those ‘I want to earn it’ kinds of fakers.”

 

\- “No no… I… I’m just confused. What did you say to them?”

 

\- “That’s not what you should be worrying your pretty ass over, pumpkin. Just leave it to Handsome Jack.”

 

Rhys smiled wryly, here it is, the over inflated ego again.

 

\- “Thanks… I guess… believe me, being unemployed is the last thing I want right now, so I’ll take it anyway”

 

\- “That’s more like it, now, eat up, cupcake.”

 

*

 

\- “Nhgg… Jack… Hah, hah… ah…” – Rhys’ heavy panting writhingly floated in the spacious car, keeping the tempo with each time he moved the hip.

\- “That’s it baby. Keep up baby. You’re so good. Good god! Babycake.”

Jack littered praises as the young man riding in his lap, the AC heating was cranked up to the point it formed a thick layer of steam on the car windows. Rhys’ shoulders pushed up, hands gripping hard on the back of the leather seat, head tilting back and forth, enjoying the fat, thick cock of the older man, filling him up to the brim and of course all the praises that sound like music to his ears.

 

Jack cupped a handful of Rhys’ sweating ass cheeks, guiding Rhys up and down to his preferred rhythm and sometimes lending support to the weight of the younger man above when Rhys’ knees were about to give out. His half-lidded eyes, parted lips had pleasure written all over it. Their little arrangement brought about more than he could imagine, they would meet up in the weekends, Jack would take Rhys home when Angel wasn’t there, or to his private hotel if she was. Sometimes during the week, they would meet up for lunch and maybe go for a quick nooner somewhere, like in the car parked at some abandoned garage like this. It added spice to the CEO’s workaholic life, not just any kind a mistress could do, it’s something more than that, courting a much younger man, having endless unprotected kinky sex sounds so much fun it’s almost illegal, the kind of sex that fill his body with ecstasy like injecting dopamine straight out of the needle. The way the young man moaning, panting, chanting his name like a mantra, completely lost in the haziness of physical satisfaction. Jack has never felt so alive.

 

\- “So… Jack…”

\- “Hmmn, what’s that? Honey.”

\- “Can you… Can you tell me… how big is your company?” – Rhys said with a shaky voice.

\- “Like… now? While my big fat dick thrusting into your little tight hole?... If you want a tour I can…”

\- “No! I… uh… I want to hear it now.”

 

Something dawned in the CEO’s mind.

 

\- “Oh! My sugar baby likes a wee bit of a power talk huh? Like my shinny car, big check at the restaurant and the fat tip don’t say it all? To be honest, I’m a little insulted, kitten.”

\- “Cmon, I need to know if it’s worth spending all this time fucking you in a car park.”

\- “Oh, oh! It is worth your time all right, I am the biggest deal in town, baby, people hold their breaths waiting for me to come by. No one mess with Handsome Jack, not even the president of the god-damned country, unless they want to end their lives way too early than destined. And ohho, did I mention that I’m super rich? I can buy you literally anything in the world, if you want a unicorn made out of diamond, I can fetch that in a day top.”

\- “Really?” – Rhys sniggered – “A diamond unicorn? That’s what you’re going with?”

\- “Why not? It’s fucking beautiful! But seriously, baby, anything, I can give you anything, you just say it, and it’s yours. God, you’re gorgeous like this, I want all of you, sweetie, and it has to be all mine. Anybody lays a finger on you, they’re fucking dead. I can kill for you baby.”

 

And as if it was on cue, Rhys came without being touched, spurting release between their naked bodies, crying out Jack’s name. His face buried deep in the nape of the powerful man, hips grinded against Jack’s abdomen to further harden the friction. The CEO kept talking to him through the orgasm until he couldn’t hold it himself. Jack thrust hard into the young man’s hole, the clenching muscle brushed around his pulsing shaft. The weight of the younger man pounded down on him, combining with the constant moaning, groaning, crying of a blessed soul on top of him, and the twitch in the hip bones that he couldn’t ignore. Jack groaned loud from the back of his throat, tightening the grip he had on the young man waist, squirting hot release in waves into the young man’s body. For a moment, his mind blanked out, he couldn’t even hear his own screaming, senses were blocked entirely, giving the only way for the climax ejaculation.

 

\- “Uhmmm… so, I’ll see you tonight? Let’s say around 8? Wanna go celebrate the new publicist? Dress to the nine baby.”

 

*

 

When Rhys finally broke the news to the group of the Parrot Beak staffs, they were all sighing, not because they were sad not having him around, it was probably a relief that finally that man could find a job he really loves doing, and suited his education. Janney was pretending to cry, joking herself as a proud mama for her baby Rhys. The owner agreed to let him continue to live there for a while longer, before he could afford another place, in exchange, Rhys kept on taking care of the place as he has been doing for a couple of weeks now. All in all, the coffee was good.

 

For the first time ever, he didn’t have to wait until the shop close down to meet Jack. He could spend a little longer for preparation, as Jack suggested that he should dress nice, not that he had many choices. But this time, Rhys made sure he put thought into his clothes, not as whatever beneath the green apron. Rhys put on his smoke color dress shirt, going along with the dark crimson cardigan and a knee-length black over coat. He took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror, he looked a few years older, hoping Jack will dig the new mature appearance. Rhys was grinning, imaging how Jack would react then it hit him, he felt so stupid dressing up for something which Jack himself had never ever addressed as a date. Rhys loosened the thick wool scarf and threw himself on the bed. Hands were brought up to rub at the tired eyes, he hated himself being smitten like this, hated the fact that he grew more and more dependent on a man who he could not even think of a way to properly introduce to his friends. Jack might have everything figured out in his life already, and this was just another fling in his midlife crisis, but Rhys, had lots to figure out ahead, and a few years of whatever this is was going to be a catalyst to derail him from the conventional way of life. And he was afraid.

 

The buzzing phone on the nightstand drew his attention, notify that the man was there. Rhys came down from his little hub to find the older man leaning on the sleek black car that he was driving himself to go pick up the former waiter, a half finished cigarette hanging loosely between un-gloved fingers, probably an unnecessary measure to keep warm while he could have waited inside the car.  Jack was there, looking at him with big doe eyes behind a thick framed pair of reading glasses, almost like a hipster’s, but they actually helped his vision, just below the grey beanie, pulled all the way down to the glasses. As opposed to Rhys’ fancy black leather boots, Jack wore his rare pair of worn out brown sneakers, which Rhys had only seen a few times around their leisure time. To that he thought: fuck conventional way of life, this man is what he wanted. Rhys hurried his steps to press a deep kiss in the CEO’s lips, and the reaction could not be more welcome.

 

\- “Woah… ya looking hot, kiddo!”

\- “And you’re just hitting my button with that pair of glasses, old dork.”

 

Jack laughed, hot steam coming out from his breath into the cold air, he threaded an arm to lead the young man in the car, being all proud of his hot date. And finally he was able to show the guy how rich and capable he was by flaunting him around the fanciest restaurant in town.

 

Jack heard the car door clicked shut, he quickly ignited the engine, hand grabbing the gear stick when he felt Rhys’ strong grip was on his own, stopping him to change the gear.  Jack was confused, looking up to the young man on the passenger side. Rhys’ gaze was projected at a small figure just outside the coffee shop, it looked very much like a girl in big, messy dreadlocks. Jack recognized the person, it was Sasha, girlfriend of the small accountant aka ex-roommate, aka, best bro. She seemed distressed, her body was shaking, either by the cold or she was crying. The men exchange a look, then instantly Jack sensed that this date night might not be happening the way he wanted. A swift sound of unbuckled seat belt cued Jack in grabbing Rhys’ wrist and held him there.

 

\- “You’re not walking out on me again, kiddo!”

 

Rhys said nothing, he yanked his arm out of Jack’s grip without success.

 

\- “Nobody stood me up on dinner date twice!” – The lack of pet name indicated that Jack had reached a level of annoyance and a bit angry.

 

The snarling voice only made the younger man more determined, he snapped from Jack’s circling hand, and started rubbing out the rash.

 

\- “She’s obviously looking for me, and she looks like she needed help! What am I supposed to do?”

\- “And what exactly do you plan on doing here? She’s your best friend’s girlfriend. You could just ignoring her and go on a… just go to dinner with me!”

\- “Wow! You can’t even say ‘date’? She’s my friend too.”

\- “And who am I, Rhys?”

 

The knuckles on the steering wheels went white. Rhys breathed heavily, maintaining contact with the sharp eyes, boring down on him.

 

\- “Exactly, who are you, Jack?”

 

Jack’s burning eyes hopelessly followed Rhys walking out of his car, the lanky figure approached the girl standing afar and comforted her with an arm around the shoulder. Jack felt his organs turned into magma, as he pushed on the pedal and darted away. Rhys turned his head just to catch waves of frost casting in the air as the aftermath of Jack’s sprinting wheels. And just like that, the second dinner date was ruined for the same people, by the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blessed with all your kudos and comments, please do leave them so that I can say the same fav thing in the next chapter :x


	12. Literally nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yoooo. So what have I done for the last 5 months? I move out, settle in a new place, and change my job. Yep. Hope you guys are still remember me ;______;.
> 
> I suddenly realize I'm so into drama.

The girl fumbled the hem of her sweater. Her strained, tiring eyes, her tighten jawlines, her digits trembled with overwhelming emotions, with fear and with inner struggling. Was it right to be here or even to have waited outside the coffee house in the first place? Before her, Rhys sat with elbows set on his knees, his head hung low between two stiffed shoulders. Occasionally, those metal fingers were brought up to rub on the back of his neck. They sat there, quiet, confused, no one said a word to each other, as if they both feared of being the one who started the conversation, and being the one who got blamed for whatever this was, something ugly and long overdue. Twenty minutes has passed, the fidgeting and occasional stirs turned to light and sobbing sound from the girl on the couch, Rhys raised his head slightly, almost stealthily to look at Sasha in the eyes. And that was all she needed to burst out. Rhys had thought to himself, he couldn’t let his guard down to Sasha at any cost, the moment she became Vaughn’s girlfriend, she was the friend at bay, out of touch, unavailable, the exhibition in the museum which you can only look but can never lay a hand on. But in this moment, what could he do other than holding her tight, let her tear rolled on his shoulder, wrapping his lean arms around her head to block the crying sound? And he did just that.

\- “I did something… terrible…” – She sobbed.

\- “And I’m about to… so help me god! Sasha, tell me now!”

Rhys’ grip tightened harder as the girl’s sob louder without his knowing, he kind of guessed what this was about, and if he guessed right, it would be such a cruel thing a person can commit. Rhys prayed that he was wrong.

\- “I break up with him, with Vaughn…” – said the girl with weeping voice.

So it’s true, she really did that. Was it mutual? Was it solely from her? Was his bro get hurt terribly? Was it Rhys to blame? No, it couldn’t be. He has nothing to do with this, he hasn’t met the couple for a few weeks. There was nothing that he could be held against for this, wasn’t it? All of the sudden, none of this mattered anymore, Rhys realized, what’d done has been done. His arms loosened, falling to her shoulder so lightly, his spine was still stiff and straight for her to lean on. Good lord, her shampoo fragrance found its way to straight to his nostrils again at the most unwanted time ever, Rhys shook his head out of the all so familiar haze, he cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up to meet his eyes directly, but couldn’t muster a sound. The tensed, accusing eyes bored on her like he wanted to explode her head with anger.

\- “Because…” – She muttered – “Because of… that afternoon, Rhys.”

\- “I don’t follow”

\- “When… I borrowed your laptop, then I knew… Well, I didn’t know, but I guessed that I might be something more than a friend to you…”

Rhys wanted to deny, he wanted to tell her that it wasn’t true, that he didn’t like her anything more than a normal friend. But to do that equals lying, to a dead matter no less. There is no point in denying that now. He just sat there, next to Sasha, with his face buried in the hands, hoping the thing that he feared the most wasn’t happening right now.

\- “From then on, I can’t look at you the same way. I know Vaughn is also very good to me…”

\- “ALSO? Like there’s somebody else has been good to you the way Vaughn did? And don’t you say me, because it’s ridiculous what you’re saying, Sasha…” – Rhys was furious.

\- “I know, I know!”

And the girl was crying in all seven languages again, and Rhys was obliged to comfort her, and he knew that it wasn’t the good time to say things from the brain, rather listen to what her heart had to offer. A few moments later, she was ready to talk again.

\- “I tried Rhys. Don’t you think I know how out of line I’d be if I had a thing for you?”

Rhys’ mind went into space, the place where stars and the black mass entwined, from what he could comprehend, Sasha left Vaughn for him, because she now clearly “has a thing” for him. The confession hits him, sure, he had girlfriends, but isn’t this the time when miracle happens? When the girl he was dying over for months likes him back? Too much that she has to break up with Vaughn, given an uncertainty of how he would receive her after what she did to his best friend? Then, she was closer than ever, with closed eyes, she pressed her lips on his own. Rhys gasped but did nothing to stop. Only when she was ready to deepen the kiss, into something more than just an impulsive act, something intentionally, he realized this could be the end of his friendship with Vaughn.

\- “No no no no no… I can’t. We can’t! Nothing can ever happen between us, Sasha. This is wrong.”

\- “Not in a million years?” - she asked

\- “Not… in a million years.”

She was disappointed for sure, he could tell by the way her eyelids fell shut, squeezing out those last tear drops, by the way she threw her head back, smiling, sniffing, wiping her cheeks with the heels of her hands. And that picture of the girl once he adored, once he wished nothing more than to have her, to be hers, broke his heart into pieces, but he told himself to be strong, to push it all aside, for it was no longer valid to pursue.

The night was long and cold, Rhys tucked Sasha in his bed, and ready to spend the night on the couch or the hardwood floor when he heard the telltale sound of the vehicle that was there few hours ago. Rhys sneaked his way to the attic window to look down. He was right.

*

\- “So…”

\- “So…?” – Rhys took the half-finished cigarette from Jack’s finger and brought it to his mouth.

\- “You fuck her?”

\- “Jesus!” – He coughed hard at question – “uhmm… what if I did?” – The smugness in his voice teased Jack the way he knew himself it wouldn’t be good, but he did it anyway, just to see how far it’d go.

Rhys got shoved back to the wall, and chocked by Jack’s forearm, the lit cigarette fell unceremoniously onto the snowed surface.

\- “Then you leave me no choice but reminding you of who you belong to.”

The hoarseness in Jack’s voice scared Rhys but at the same time, it did something for the young man’s lower abdomen. Jack turned Rhys around, his cheeks got bitten by the frost, reddened and cold, his weak wrists were grasped and held behind his back.

\- “Why are you making this hard for us, Rhysie? I thought you graduated from college or something? Aren’t you supposed to be smart?”

Rhys had never seen Jack this frustrated, he couldn’t muster any response but the back-throat whimpering while one of Jack’s hand grabbing the back of his neck, threatening.

\- “Once you get fucked by… heck… the moment I laid my fingers on you, you’re marked, cupcake. You belong to no one else but the greatness that is Handsome Jack.” – Jack grinded his hips to the other man, showing the dominance, and Jack liked it when Rhys’ response was all breathy, whining.

Handsome Jack is aggressive for sure, everybody knows that. But his actions were hard to explain lately, especially this very moment. He couldn’t even comprehend what he was doing in the place like this, at this hour, and to this helpless man. But he started to feel and understand the root of all these shenanigans. Jack was scared as hell. Rhys could be tiny, clingy, desperate in his arms, could be his to torture, to do whatever the hell he wants. But Jack never once owned his heart.

Rhys struggled to loosen Jack’s grip on his wrists with little success. Until a tear started to form in the corner of his eye.

\- “I… belong to no one, Jack.”

The talk-back struck Jack like a slap in the face. How dare? After all that time, he’s still literally nobody, Jack was indignant at the ungrateful former waiter, but he was angrier at himself and the funny universe. The greatness… that is Handsome Jack, what a joke! All muscles were loosening, Jack took a step back, and Rhys almost fell on his knees. Fine, if the young man wanted to play hard to get, then Jack will make him feel sorry for not making things easier. There is only one outcome of this, which is Jack will walk out of this winning. Without a word more, he turned and walked towards the vehicle. The young man’s eyes followed him, not knowing whether to fear or to relief.

*

\- “Maya, are you in bed? Or hovering some god-damned clubs at this hour? Hey listen, the board’s idea is not actually that bad. I’m doing it. But tell them they owe me big time. What a bunch of wankers. You know Rhys? The club kid. That’s the stuff. Fucking call me when you get this. Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some tensions. It was originally sexual tension, but then I crossed out the sexual part. Now it's just tension. Hope you guys like the chapter. If did, come say hi in my tmblr: http://humblebeex2.tumblr.com/


	13. Known by the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys met Axton, the very first of his clients.
> 
> Jack met the world hunger for drama, dragging little Rhysie down to the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers who follow this crap of writing. I salute you, thank you for sticking and I appreciate all of your feedback.
> 
> p.s. I just realize it's really hard to jam plot and picturesque scenery into one. This chapter contains a little drama. I was trying the all conversation for a little while. I hope you guys are not confused by it. So apparently, there're two events happen at the same time. One with Jack and one with Rhys. The story goes back and forth between the two.

Rhys (R): God! I’m nervous.

Meg (M): Don’t be.

R: It’s easy for you to say.

M: It’s funny, Rhys, when I think about the first time I met you when you were here for the interview. You didn’t struck me as a nervous person. 

R:… They’re coming in! Are you gonna be here with me the whole time?

M: No, it’s your account now. You cover this. I’ll be leaving in five minute. Hey, don’t worry, you got this. He is one of the nicest authors I worked with. I think you’re gonna be just fine.

R: Thanks, Meg. But seriously, I’d buy you lunch if you’d be here with me.

M: Don’t be such a pussy. It is not his first time, he’s more experienced than you are. Want things go smoothly? I suggest buying him lunch. Good luck!

*

Interviewer (I): Thank you Mr. Lawrence. It is such an honor for us having you here today. It is so lucky that you agreed to do this interview at our channel, your schedule must be packed.

Jack (J): Hey, hey, no need to go all frenzy about me. I’m just the CEO of the most successful corporate ever in the history of the nation, no...big...deal...

I: Right. And I should not waste any more of your precious time. Talking about Hyperion, everyone knows your tech is cutting-edged, from machinery to human prosthetics. There are rumors that your company is experimenting with weaponry. Would you like to comment on that?

J: Woahhh, straight down to business, won’t ya? No compliment about my great hair? I bet your good audiences are dying to know where I go to get this hair done. Look, in this throat-cutting business, you hear lots of things, some of them are true, some are just bat-shit crazy the rival companies fed the media to manipulate the stock market. I can assure you at this moment, Hyperion are not experimenting anything relating to destruction of any sort.

*

Journalist: Mr.Axton, you look even better than last year press conference. How could you manage to stay in such shape?

Axton: Haha, I appreciate your comment. But we’re here to talk about my up-coming book. Right? Maybe I could tell you my secret over… I don’t know, dinner?

Journalist: Your last book was such a hit to the mainstream media. The war genre has always been avoided by mass readers because of its seriousness and sensitivity. But apart from the naked truth, your writing is also almost poetic sometimes, especially when you write about friendship, comradeship in the army. That’s what makes your book stands out from the rest. Will you pick up the same style in the next one?

Axton: Thank you for acknowledging that. Because to me, that’s the gem I want to bring out from my own battling experience. Sure the war is all bloody and explosive, but it doesn’t have to be all that. There’re moments when you have to be there to really know it, I was trying to stay true to the feelings to let the readers see that soldiers are just like everybody else, we wear our hearts on our sleeves, hoping that my books could be the bridge bringing two worlds closer together. And yes, my next book will be captured in the same nature, you know, if the publisher still wants to release it.

*

R: There’s a moment when he looked at me, and I’m sure that he winked, and smiled. Am I out of my mind, Meg?

Meg (over the phone): Well, Axton can be flirty sometimes. You’ll get used to it. 

R: God! He is cute, isn’t he? Why didn’t you warn me? My first account and the author is one hell of a handsome ex-marine? Have you seen the chest on him? I can’t take my eyes off it.

M: Be professional! And he’s a bit of a player too. So you want to stay away from him. Don’t let him get into your head? Aren’t you supposed to be in there?

R: We’re in our break. He’s talking to some press people. Should I do what you said? Invite him for lunch?

M: Urggg… Up to you idiot! I really have to go. Bye Rhys.

 

*

Rhys: I… uh, I’m Rhys. In charge of your book. I mean, you’re my account, that… uh…

Axton: Hi, I’m Axton. Gladly to be on your hands. 

R: Ohhh…

A: So… tell me, what brings you to be working with boring people like me. Like, I am not even fiction author, biography, am I right?

R: OH! No, I don’t think biography is boring at all. Especially…

A: Especially what?

R: I read your first book, I was blown away. And even more... when I meet you in person.

A: Why, you didn’t expect to see such blunt, scared face behind all of the “poetic” writing?

R: No, no! God! No! Quite... the opposite, to be exact.

A: Right…! Can I buy you lunch? What’s your usual? I want to hear more about how a pretty thing like you ends up doing this job, hasn’t anyone tell you being a model would make more money? Because with those legs of yours, you totally can, darling.

 

*

 

Interviewer: So, do you mind if we dare to probe your personal life a bit? 

Jack: Yeah, I would mind. But, my personal adviser said drama is good for the public and the company stock, so shoot, I’m all ears, sweetheart.

I: You were known to be the hottest bachelor in the business world. Seem like you have everything, the company, the house, the car, money. How’s your love life? Are you… still in the hot bachelors list this year?

J: Heh. Of course. Handsome Jack is still single and ready to mingle. So if anyone of you have friends, mothers, sisters, daughters that are, you know, worthy, tell them to come see me at my tower. See, I am like a fairy tale princess locked up in one of the highest, heavily-guarded towers, waiting for a knight to come rescue me. 

I: That’s funny, sir. However, lately we’re see some photos of you circled around, and apparently, you doesn’t appear to be alone, rather partnered up, and happy, sharing intimate gestures with a young anonymous man.

 

*

Rhys: Welcome back! Please be advised that this afternoon session will last only till 3 pm. Some of your questions might not be answered, but, we will pick some among them to revert via emails. There’s a table on the way out to collect your questions and don’t forget to put down your contact information. 

 

Axton: That’s nice from the publisher, but judging by the number of you guys here, I don’t think there’s any question left unanswered by 3 pm. Hell! If I do it quickly, we can all be out of here by 2 pm. Anyway, let’s start.

 

Journalist: Hi, I am Matilda from The Pandorans. I… actually have a question for the young man standing next to you, yes, you. Sorry, Mr...

 

Rhys: Me? My name’s Rhys.

 

J(1): So Rhys, there’s a very interesting piece of news just outed earlier this afternoon. I don’t know if you’re aware. So apparently, Handsome Jack, the president of Hyperion Corp, was caught hand in hand with a very young, attractive man, on the street. Multiple pictures were displayed on the good morning show on channel 5. Even though the face was pixelated out, the body figure and especially the cybernetic arm were captured clear as day, and awfully resemble yours. I am just curious if it is really you in those pictures. And if it was, could you confirm that?

J(2): Rhys! Rhys! How did you two meet?

J(3): Rhys! Are you Handsome Jack’s boyfriend?

J(4): How long have you guys been together?

 

Rhys swallowed, his stomach churned, breathes ceased, didn’t quite grasp what was going on. Why on earth did anyone address him and mention that… that name? He was losing his speech, eyes darting frantically between those journalists and Axton.

 

Axton: Hey, now. Don’t be rude. Last time I check, we’re here to talk about me and my book, remember? If you want to make questions about this guy over here, I suggest you attend his press conference, which will happen on… that’s right! Doesn’t have one. Now if you don’t have any more question. I think it’s a wrap. Thank you all so much for coming here today.

 

Axton ended the session with an abrupt stand-up. He turned his heels and seemed to be pissed a little. Rhys knew nothing better but to follow the author to the room behind. He wanted to say sorry about the weird turn of event, but couldn’t since the whole idea was still so blurry to him. How did people know about him and Jack, how did they recognize him so fast, most of all, why did the whole thing blow up on his first press conference? Did God hate him? The journalist did mentioned an interview, a show, something on TV. Shit. Axton was smoking by the window when Rhys’ cell phone rang non-stop. It was Vaughn first, the representative of the whole Hyperion corporation, called to interrogate and report the situation at Hyperion headquarter right now. By the shouting and fast breathing, Rhys could make out the employees half freaked out, half excited by the news. Next, Yvette called to properly narrate to Rhys what the interview was about in details. Of course she didn’t forget to remind him of how protective she could be at a time like this. Listening to the girl saying how she’d kick Handsome Jack’s ass and put his head in the toilet was unrealistically soothing. Rhys couldn’t comprehend all of the contents she provided. He needed to watch that talk show himself. 

 

\- “Are you okay?” - Asked the handsome author.

\- “I… uh… I’m not sure… But, Jesus, I am terribly sorry for what happened back there. That was unprofessional. But I assure you, this is totally out of my control…” - Rhys was flushed with all the confusion plus he lowkey didn’t want Axton to find out about about Jack so soon. Hell, he should have been worried about the world find out about it rather than just this man standing before him.

\- “Hey, don’t sweat it. I know you didn’t expect this. Can I… give you a piece of advice?” - Axton shipped on the glass of wine. - “If the rumour is true, and I’m just saying “if”, it seemed like the person who leaked it must have some sort of purpose, either to gain advantage or to sabotage you. Look, you’re cute, I like you, so you don’t need to worry about my account. If anything happens, I’ll deal with the publishing house. But you should definitely sort this out for your own good. And you should be quick.” - Axton lifted the curtain to peer out the window. - “The crowd is getting bigger downstair”.

 

Rhys rushed to the window, where he could look directly to the entrance of the building, there’s a big crowd of photographers, journalists, reporters, cameramen gathering with the hope of catching the glimpse of the young man who was rumoured to be Handsome Jack’s, not a new candy-arm, but solid, stable boyfriend. Rhys was terrified, not long ago, no one on earth would know who he was, but now, he had to face a rather large number of paparazzi, who wants every piece of him.

 

A black car came into the scene and Rhys just knew, that was Jack or at least Jack’s people. He said a few word to Axton then ran downstair. Rhys escaped the public eyes with the help of some bodyguards who covered him with a cap and a pair of sunglasses. He could see camera flashes from the corner of his eyes. Rhys consciously hided his cybernetic hand, not that they haven’t caught it already. One moment later, the young man has already sat in the car, anxious, angry, worried for his career, full of questions, but not one is about who are the people he was in the car with. Rhys really needs to stop getting in car with strangers.  


End file.
